Hogwrats: The Mystery Of Janis
by ashuri15
Summary: Janis Jadeapple is a new student to Hogwarts! watch as she discovers magic, friendship, love, and her destiny! Has LOTS of canon charas! Lots of pairings! Sorry I Suck at descriptons!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first fic on ! Its very nice to meet you all! I also posted this story on my DA here:

thelunchbuddiez (.) deviantart (.) com

And it has ilustratons that I can't post here so here is the cover (the links bring you to the rest of the story please put the dots in!): thelunchbuddiez (.) deviantart (.) com/art/Hogwrats-cover-299859957

Please enjoy and comment! I worked very hard on this fic and I am still working on it!

Hogwrats : THE MYSTERY OF JANIS

_**CHAPTER ONE: Coming at Hogwarts**_

My name is Janis Jadeapple I am ten years old Hogwarts student ( i got my letter early because i came from japan and the time zone are indifferent). i arrived on the car that i brought from japan with my driver Chinko sama because i have no parents to drop me off at school because they are dead.

So the ar was enchanted because it is amagic car that my parents enchaned before they died and then we drove across the lake to meet with the other Howrats students who had to take a bote. Then we all got into lines to be sorted. Underneath my coat i had on my traditional sailor fuku that i wore in school in japan but that didn't teach magic there so I came to Hoewarts instead. In line to be sorted I saw a bunch of ther students like a girl with dragin scale earrings (so expensie and pretty!) and a weird little boy with a scar on his forhead, then i saw a boy chasing a toad and a girl who had a box of bees that opened and she was chasing them and didn't get sorted lol. Then i saw the scar boy's friends; a brown haired girl with huge hair (it could be kawaii with some conditioner i thought to myself) and this loser kid with red hair who looked like a loser. 'What a loser, " i thought.

So anyway the sorting hat called my name but it did it wrong order because in Nippon are diffirent where your last name is called first and the first name is called last and there are no middle names so they hat called me Janis Jadeapple instead of Jadeapple Janis sama.

I sat with the hat on my hed and i was so nervous becauz i wanted too be in griffindoor but they hat pawsed and thought about it for a while. So i had to waite. The hat then said i know just the place for YOU ms Janis and i said "stfu my name is ms jadeapple' but the hat ignord me and excplained DUFFERLGRIST. Omg! I was surprise!.

I asked the hat why WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYY he said because YOU JANIS SAMA ARE THE FIRST DUFFLEGRIST TO WALK THRU HOWRATS IN A HUNDRED YEERS!

I was surprised!

I ejaculated; but i don't even kno what a dufflbrist is1!

The Hat sang to me it's song that went

**One hundred years ago**

**On a night where it snowed**

**There was a witch**

**That wasn't a bitch**

**She was the nicest one of all**

**With colden locks of hair**

**That went all down there**

**And songbirds nesting in **

**Her bodice**

**But she was rathaer modest**

**(Name forgotten) the first**

**And she was far from the worst**

**Gryfffindoe took the brave**

**Ravenclaw the smarts**

**Dufflegrist took the wonderfuly gifted**

**And slythern took those with bad hearts**

**(there was one more but i forgot)**

**so be sorted and go off**

**and dont stop to cough **

**on the dust fof evil**

**and don't be a weevil**

i wundered what it ment as i went

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TwO: JANIS MAKES FREND**_

I trugged up to the dufflewrist dorminotry all by myself with a sigh becase all the other houses had people but i had no people in my home. I was so alone accept for my kappa house elf who was an orfan from japan like me and we grew up best friend and he liked me so much he decided to do my laundery for me like houseelfs for Hogwarts do. But he wasn'tlike the house-elves he wouldt run away if you have him clots so i dressed him in a kawaii fuku sailor uniform for mens.

The Dufflergrist dorm was a huge place and it was very kawaii (and also kind of dusty becausenooone had used it in like a million years lol) but it was very big and had lots of lace and a giant bathtub all to myself and a bunch of relly nice beds and stuff like that. Also it was all pink and orange and bright colors hat made peoples hapy all day.

So then in the dufflegrust room i saw a portrait and I stopped and stared at it really hard because it was ool and kind of fraked me out. n the portrait was a majestic woman who loked just like me but that was impossible because the portrait was painted over a hundred years ago and also on the plaque it saud that the name of the lady in the portrait was Janis Jadeaple just like me! 'yes Janis, you are the reincarnation of Janis Jadeapple the first" said the sorting hat who was behind me for some reason. 'you must keep this a secret or else wizard enemy will destroy you! She was said to be the stronges t and most kawaii witch ever before harry potter was born.'

WHAT COULD IT MEAN?i wandered as i went boldly into a chair in the dufflgrist common room. The fire was out and there were no logs in the fireplace where the fire should be. I hugged my hands because i was so cold and i fought back the kawaii tears becass my butler had told me i must be strong and bring honor to my parents, who were dead. But I WAS SO ALONE.

Suddenly when I heard noise it was like a clinking of old bottles and i saw to my horror a dark figure in the corner of the common room. It was wearing a hat. It reminded me of professor Sqquirrel but it wasnt! It was holding a box of bees!

It looked at me and it was girl. The girl with bees sed "oops sorry wrong room" and went away leavening me all alone to cry cry CRY, and her bees followed her.

So i cried. All the night into my pillow i sobbed with my face and i got stung with a bee (and it hurt) and then it died on my pillow…. my only friend.

And i cried some more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

The next day my eyes were all poofy but nobody noticed because nobody cared about Janis. My first class was double potions with professor snap in the dungeous where he worked. I sat next to the weird boy with the scar on his head. He was cool. So was his friend with the kawaii hair. But not the other guy:, i think he should have sorted into that house that no one remembers. I tryed not too look to ronery because that would be dishonorable to my ded parents who died when i was baby.

Professor snape said 'today class we're oin to be makin love

potions. Don't get any ideas now students" professor snape said all mean to the class. 'especially you Potter you buybody" he sneered an potter looked embarrassed. Ah, so the kid with the s=weird scar and the girl friend (not girlfriend I don't think) and the loser friend was named Potter. OMG he must be Harry Potter for real! I thought to myself. Then we got to brewing potions.

So I took my cauldron (I bought in in diagon alley with my money that i inherited from my dead parents before this story beagn) and started making my potion. It was apink potion and it was starting to smell like roses and then it was releasing these cool sparkle and thn it startd to sing liittl bit with the sounds of anfels and It then knew that it was a good love potion because i could hear the angels singing and then Smape said "oll aright class times up you scumbags" rewing our potions. Harry's was okay. It was kind of pinand we all stopped b pink and it only sparkled a little abd the singing sounded more like bagipes but it was okay for a love potion. Hermiones was great but it didn't sparkle or sing nearly as much as mine. The red haired kids potion sucked.

"WOW your potion looks really good" sair hermoinone with jealousy. The red heiared kid just left out of disappointt and becaue his potion splashed on him and made him sick so i went to sit with harry and Hermionie. Then when Snape was going aoud mamign fun of everyones potions I sat with harry and hermioneie and made friends with them. It turns out tht Harry had dead parents like mine and I promised to share my conditioner with hermionie if she promised to not be a btch to me like some girls are but I think she'll bean okay friend. Then snape got to our potions.

'well okay i think that the red haired kid just failed so harry you get a b minus, an harmionie you get a b plus and Janis…" he trailed off with shock. "this is the best love potion I have ever seen A PLUS FOR YOU JANIS!" he was so prousd of my potion bu then something bad happened there!

'okay class l e takin your potions so that you will not be able to use them on other sutdents to make them fall in love with you" said snape and we all groined because this sucked a lot. I wanted to use my love potion on a special somebody (lol I'll tell later) and this was really disappointn. It ewas then that I decided to brew a nw love potion in that abandoned girls bathroom that I saw earlier that day. \

so i went.

The girls bathroom was totally abandoned just like the dufflegrist commonroom so i wondered if maybe it was a dufflegrist bathroom for dufflegrist girls. I had all the ingredients i needed; roses, a flute, the crystilzed eyes of a love salamander, a buttle of unicorn tears phoenix feather dragon claws, daisies and apple juice. I put them all in the cauldron and then i remembered the flute and i took it out of the caulduon because i needed to play it. So i played.

And i sang a a song of purious love from japan but in English instead.

And my voice was like angles but i was modest so i sang softly.

The poashun started to pink and steamy. It smelled like the sweet smell of love. I took the hair i had plucked from the ear of my beloved (its still a secret be patient) and put it into the potiob. I herd the sound of angles and harpes. I was in my cauldron making love. I stirred it clock-wise and then the other way and said the magic words

**Rabu rabbu labbu pon**

**Way way rabbu rabu tay**

**Labbu labbu pure and bright**

**Full of love and lovely light**

**Rabbu rabbu its so pure**

**And then give the cauldron another stir**

**Rabbu rabbu avabracadabra**

**Rabbu rabbu rabbu labbu way**

(Then i pored in a box of love glitter tht I took from th potions room.) i culd only use little because i t had to be scraped off a rare kashabeast.

I needed now to heat the potion to make it hot like love. So i went into one of the toilets but LO! There was a box of bees sitting on the toilet! The girl with the bees had been drawing all over the bathroom stalls and when she saw me she picked up the box of bees and ran. And the bees followed her.

She was so werd but i lit a fire in the toilet anyway with my wans. It was a beautiful wand. Long and hard and made of the finest sakura wood chopped in the early spring under a full moon. I stirred the toilet fire with my wand making sure to disendfect it later because after all it was a toilet. .

And then the potion was done after it boiled on the toilet a little.

I took some and put it in a little bottle BUT HOW would i get harry to drink it! Maybe i thought it could put it in some butterbeer but he's too young to drink alcohol so maybe his tea. Because british people like Japanese people drink tea so i knew he would rink it especially if fi offered him some


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE POTION TROUBLES!**_

So then I put the love potion in a trcup filled with tea and some love potion and left in in the ryffindor common room for hm to see it and drink it. 9I foud a secret passage form the dufelgrist common room and could go between the common rooms any tie mi wanted so hermionie could help me with my homework and we could all have sleepovers in the future if we wanted to in the future.) I waited and hid behind a chair so that i could see when harry drank it 9He is so sugio!) and then i waited. Hours passed and i was still waiting but I did not mind because i was in love with him.

SO then suddenly a bunch of people came into the common toom and then I got real worried because i was worried that the tea might get spilled or somehtilike that but no worries, hary came up and took the cup of tea and ewas about to drink it. But then something else bad happened! Harry had the tea cup in his hand and was about to drink it but them Snape came into the common room and said "ha ha ha,m drinking tea when you should be doin your homework e Potter?" and drank the tea with the love potion tht had been meant for Harry! Oh no!

Tehen Snape started to look sick and harry asked "dude whats wrong with you" and Snape said 'I need to see Janis" and then he left the Gryffindor commie room looking for me but I was hiding behind a chair and he didn't see me thank god. Then harry said "oh no my tea" and went to get a soda instead. So much for the love potion but now how was a going to make Snape fal out of love with me?

So then i went to the library and asked ot go into the restricted section. The librsrian said no at first but i said 'please, its important!" and then she said "ok fine but make it quick girl" so then i went into the restricted section. I found a book called "how to reverse a love potions" and then I started read it. It said that up to a week aftr someone tkes a love potion, you can make them throw up and then the love potion would be reversed! BUT IF YOU WAIT longer than a weeks then it will they fall in love with you forE VER. S then i put the book back, said "thinka ou" to the librarian, and went off to fondl a recipe for a throw up potion. Maybe I should ask hermionie, I thught to myself. I also made plans to skp potins until I madeSnape throw up or else that would be weird.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE i need help**_

That night when i was feeling lonely in went to the gryffindoor room where the girls were sleeping. I whispred in her ear and she woke up and was afraid until she remembered it me because she couldn't actually me in the darkness. She asked me W"HAT and i said i needed her help so she went to the dufflegrist commonroom with me.

I had taken one of the toilets from the abandoned bathroom (be/cause noone was using it anyway) and put it in the center of the commonroom for when i needed to brew potions. It was already on fire with a cauldron on top so she stood next to it and looked at me all confused. I said "herminioe I neeed your help; i accidentally a love potion and snap drank it and i need to make him throwq up by the end of the week"

"jeepers!" Heroine said "or else hell be in love with you forever wont he" she knew because she had red the book already.

"yes!" I said loudly, but then softly because i remembered people were sleeping and we didn't want to be discovered.

"do yyou need my help making potion then?" asked Hermione.

"No" i said "Actually i just need to make him throw up. You don't need a potion to do that." I said and pointed to the cauldron. "but the problem is my cooking in good and i cant make anything that makes him throw up as hard as i try!" i said, and pointed then to a table where all the good food i had cooked was standing (like homemade cookies and chocolate frogs). "I need you to cook because you can cook badly."

"okay" Herione said and helped me. She put thing into the cauldrom. She put orange juice and toothpaste and spinach and brussall sprouts (yuck) and a salamander (well she didn't actually put that in, he just fell in there but that was okay.).

"Theirs only one more ingriendent we need." Said Hermione

"What?"

"Cat hair."

"EW" i said.I

"Yeah i know." She said. "Do you have any cats in your common room eh?"

"No, I said. Sadly. " I live here alone. I'm the first dufflegrist to walk through these halls in a hundred years! The hat told me the night i was sorted. And i'm so lonely." A single tear tuggled on my jade orbs. "And there's nothing in this common room except for some stupid dead bees!"

"Their they're, Janis" she said comfortingly me. She hugged me. "You and I will be best friends and i wont let you be alone anymore. Kay?"

"Kay" i smiled, but i was ashamed of my tears for bringing dishonor onto my dead parents.

I got my invisibbailty cloak (also from my dead parents) from my trunk and we went under it and out of the common room quietly, silently, to look for a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: LOOKING FOR A CAT**_

So then we had to look really hard for a cat and then we finally saw one at the end of a hallway. Hermionie said 'look!' and pointed really fast and we could see a very fat cat waddle down the hallway. It looked back at us with really big eyes and then wentreally fast down the rest of the hallway. Hermionie took off after it and said "urry up Janis!" and then i was running too after the really fat cat. It was a really slow runner and soon we had it cornered.

Soon we had the fat cat cornered and it was gray and white and really cute but also really flabby so then we had to decide if we wnted to cut off some of the gray fur or the white fur so then we decided to cut off both kinds of fur to put in our cauldron. The cat had some bald spots but was okay because we were real careful with him abnd then he ran off wth his flab waving back and forth (whos cat was that anyway?)

Finally we were going back to where the potion was brewing but then hermionie and i saw somewhitng that wa ssnocking! We saw a dark shadowy figure in the hallway but it was not wearing a hat so I had no idea who it coul be and (at first I though t that it was pedofile but it was just voldemort) and then hermionie and I screamed quierly so we wouldn't wake anybody up and then went screaming down the hallway away from him buthe saw me through he invisibility cloak i'm sure of it!

Meanwhile voldermot was just stalking through the hallway looking for harry so he could kill him when he saw Janis and then he thought to himself 'could it be?" nd then shook his head no and went on down the hallway.

Then herminone and i went back to the common room and then we were real scared! SO then she called professor mGonogal and told her that she had sen voldemort (I was hiding under the invisibility cloak in case I ot in trouble) and then Mgonigal and the other teachwers went off to look for him while I finished my antilove potion.

I went back to my potion and added the cat hair but then it turned a really nast color and then I knew that it was able to make people throw up instantly if they drank it which was exactly ehat I wanted. Exactly as planned! Then i decided to leave it in snapes office when he was busy looking for Voldemort and me at the same time nd then i oped that he wold get thirtsy and drink it when he was done.

The next morning the teeachers were in a tizzy because they hadn't found voldemort yet and then they were upset because apparently Snape had thrown up on his office and hen filch had to clean it up when he throew up again while taching potions an it landed on that loswer redhead kid andthen filch had to clean it up again. I smiled because I was happy that snape was not in love with me anymore and then i could go back to potions class he next day. It was a good day.

first woke up and then i had a piece of toast and then i brushed my teeth and went to my herbology and sat next to my new best fried Hermione and haryy Potter the boy i really liked. The girl with the bees just sat in a corner away from everyone else, (because nobody liked her) listening to dubstep and petting her bees.

"okey class" said professor Sprite "today were going to be planting magical cherry blossoms."

"um actually," i interupeed "back in my home country of Nippon we call them sakura,"

'that's nice Janis now shut up," said that bitch the professurre. "but therse are no ordinary sakura- if you smell them too much they weill have the same affect on you like drugs and youwill really really high which is bad,"

"jinkies!' Hermione said "we better be careful Janis-sama."

"hai," i said looking down on the floor sadly."

"whats WRONG, Janis-chan"? harry asked me all worry.

"i don't want to talk about it" it said, trying to hold back the teats in my eyes. 'it's… about my dead parents'

"oh" harry said and he left me alone in my feelings. I wanted to cry but i couldn't because the girl with the bees was watching me and she was a creep.

Hermione took the magical akura plant and was going to put it in pot but all of sudden i was so overcum with upset that i tore out of the room screaming and howling in pan.

I RAN AND IRAN AND IRAN TO THE FORBIGDEN FOREST where i could find speace and comfort with the woodland creates i thought. Back in my home land of Nippon i used to go into forest all the time because they were everywhere and sit with the kitsune demons and yokai and kappas and cry and they would sing me a song and make me feel better, and sometimes the birds would even try to roost in my shirt which was kind of weird but it felt deja vu sometimes so it was okay.

I splaid myself on a rock with my sapphire orbs burning with the pain of my tears unshed. I could scream but not cry and disrespect my ded parents… all i could see and hear was that fateful day… that day long ago… when my dead parents died.

I was so little i could barely remember, but everything was so clear. The garden was nice and the plants were singing and my meido and i were taking a walk when i heard laughing. It was! Okaa-san and papa-san!

They were running around in the garden and twirling and their hair was all messy and in their arms were these sakura flowers like unany i had ever seen before! They were like regular sakura blossoms but they were shooting out rainbows from their holes and something mysterious was happening!

LOOK AWAY JANICE yelled meido-san and i cried WHY

And she said "DO IT QUICKLY THEIR ON DRUGS"

And i shut my eyes so tight and i could here my porents.

"HITOSHI OHOHO HISTOSHI" my mother was laughing "LOOK AT THEM CRAWDADS"

"I SEE THEM KASUMI" my papa-san yelled back "Their beautiful aren't they just like our… our… what was her name again?"

"I DON'T KNOW LOL" yelled mommy-san.

"ITS JANIS!" I SCREAMED. "MY NAME IS JANIS!"

but i new they couldnt here me and suddenly there was a loud flash of light and the noise of a thousand rainbows and when i opened my eyes….

**my parents were dead. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: When I worke up**

The sun hurt my eyes when i woke up. I was lying inside of a car that was strange and at first i thought it was my car with Chinko-chan driving the car i came to Hogwarts in but it wasn't, i realeased because he had gone back to Japan. I lifted my aching head and saw harry potter leaning in the backseat at me.

"hey Janis are you okay?" he said all worries.

i smiled and said "fine thanks, did you rescue me?"

he nodded. "yeah in this car."

"Where is this car come from?"

"i don't even know lol," Harry smiled with sunlight glistening through the window of the car and his hair and his glasses as he smiled at me. "it just appeared out of nowhere when i went looking for you, lucky for us right?"

"Yeah" i giggled, twirling my hair. "Really lucky i guess"

I was having feelings for him in my kokoro. As if he was knowing my feelings, Harry leaned forward all the way into the backseat where i sat, his moist lips glistening with the sparks of light in the silence. I closed my eyes and thrust my face into his when suddenly

SHLURP SHLORRRRPPP

I opened my eyes and screamed!

PROFESOR SNAPE WAS ON THE WINDSHEILD **AND HE WAS SUCKING ON THE GLASS!**

"DRiVE, HARRY DRIVE" i screeched in his face as Harry hit the pedal really hard and the car ripped out of the forest screaming on all three of its wheels except the one that flew off in our escape

Snape went AAAAAAARGH as he slid off the windshield flailing his arms "I LOVE YOU JANISSSSSSS MY BEUTIFUL DUVE"

"EWWW GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT" i screamed and threw my wand out the window at him.

The car was going so fast it was out of control! We swung and careemed throught the trees like a screaming tarantula that was on fire.

"HARRY DO YIU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?" i yelled at him.

"BOLLOCKS NO, IM ONLY ELEVEN!' he screamed.

WACH OUT FOR THE LAKE HARRY i squalled closing my eyes really tight

WOT BLOODY HELL IM TAKING THIS AROUND EH— HAAAAAANG ONTO SOMETHIIIIIING JANIS-SAMAAAAA!

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8; Squid troubles! **

So the the car was going really fast ad out of control! Snap was still on the windsleild with his tongue out and licking it and we were getting closer and closer to the lake!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Harry and I screamed while Snape just sucked on the glass some more, and then we drove into the lake!

Except actually, the car just started glowing and driving really fast on top of the lake and snape was starting to fell off because we were going so fast. "do you think that this car can really go fast enough to tsay on top of the water" asked harry worriedly? The sun was still shining thru the glas on his hair and glasses and my gosh he looked so sugoi then even though we were driving on top of a lake.

"I don't know' I said and then Snape was falling off the car more.

Then the waves on the lake started going crazy! Arry and I were lurched back and forth and back and forth and I don't know how the car stayed on top if the water but it did somehow. Suddenly a giant tentacle came out of the water and splashed water everywhere! We were almost to the toher side of the lake: were harry and I going to make it?

And we did! The tentacle just picked up snape and took him nunder the water, the waves in the lake died down and we drove to the other side of the lake an were a little wet 9the wondows were rolled down) but we were okay! The squid went under the water all the weay and the car stopped. Harry and I got out of the car, thanked it, and it drove back into the forbidden forest. It wsa in that moment that harry and I understoodeach other a little more.

"sorry about your parents Janis, it must have been awful." Said harry with sad. "its okay, it wasn't your fault" I said and we looked into each others eyes with understanding. 'at least snape cant fail you in potions anymore" I said and we both laughed.

'there you guys are!" said hermiomie who was running towards us from the herbolgy building. "I was so worried about you!" she took a cloer look at us and said "you guys are soaking wet what happened?"

"uh..we were swimming to get over the memories of our dead parents" I said, because we might have got in trouble if I told about the forbidden forest or the enchanted car. "god Janis your weird but it must be a Japan thing" said hermionie and she enchanted a bunch of towels for harry and I using her wand.

"hey hermoione, do you want to come over to m y dorm for a sleepover if you want. there's some dead bees but I can clean them up easy" I said. "Okay sure but I have to study" she said. "what about eme?" said harry.

"well sorry harry, but sleepovers are usually for girls only" said hermionie and I nodded at him with a wink. Maybe we could have another kind fo sleepover in the future if you know what I mean I thought to myself.

We walked back to class where everyone was busy and done with their sakura blossoms (I miss my parents, I thought to myself) and then Sprout said "all right everyone class is up" and everyone left. Me and hermionie went up to the Dufflegrist common room to plan our party. Thonight was going to be great!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

S"o you really live here? Asked hermionie when she was looking around the dufflegrust common room. The Dufflergrist dorm was a huge place and it was very kawaii (and also kind of dusty becausenooone had used it in like a million years lol) but it was very big and had lots of lace and a giant bathtub all to myself and a bunch of relly nice beds and stuff like that. Also it was all pink and orange and bright colors hat made peoples hapy all day.

'yes… I said sadly. 'and sine nobody is on my house with me I am ali alone. Its very lonely." A bee buzzed by me and flew out the window and I felt more alone even thou hermionie was there with me.

'well if your so sad, maybe I can join dufflegrist." Said hermionie. "I never really felt like want to be a Gryffindor anyway so Id be happy to join you! Maybe other students would like to join dufelgrist too because it's a really nice room you've got here!"

OMG REALLY? I yelled and ran over to stept to give hermionie and big hug because I was so happy and wouldn't have to be alsone again! "ok let's try to throw a party so we can get more dufflegrists to join our house too!" Then we made plans. Our first act was to make posters about dfelgrist and how anyone could join as long as they wanted to and as long as they were pure of heart. Then hermionie made glitter come out of her wand to make the poisters pretty and I drew pictures on them (I am a very good drawer) and thenwe hung them al up in the walls.

"you know what/ we need our own table in the dning room' said Hermionie and I agreed with her. I took my lunch and sat down at an empty table in the dining room whenever I ate food but it was creaky and not a dufelgrist table at all. So since it wasn not a mealtime we wernt own to the dinng room because nobody would be there to make a nice dufflegrist table. We got to the dining room and the girl with the box of bees was there but she picked up her box of bees and left, and then hermionie and I started making a table!

She was good at table making so she enchanted one out of thin air and even though it was big it was missing that specil something. 'ah ha!" I said and started to cast a spell:

"pinku pinku ccinco chan

Rabbu rabbu rabbo nan

Table turn pink I know you can!"

And then the table tuerdn the most wonderful shade of Sakura pink that you ever saw and glittered a little bit but the glitter was the expensive kind that wouldn't come off and get in your soup or anything.

'it's beautiful!' said hermionie and then we left the dining room to hang up more dufflegrist posters around the school so that more students would join the duffelgrist house. "Oh no we forgot to get snack!" I cried, and the party was in five minutes! Now what were we to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: PARTYING**

So we got snacks and it were delicious. The party was kicking with the students who had come from Gryfindor and ravenlcaw. Someone brought a radio and was playing cool dance music like wizard laday Gaga and ppl were dancing like crazy too! I made mocha dango and sushi and Hermone brought a pot roast she made but it smelled like some dead person so we through it out the window and laughed. xD lol.

"Gee, Janis your such the great cook," Heromine told me admiringly, "just like a real house-wife-san-desu. I wonder if i can ever be as good as you"

"oh" i giggled "it's just a silly a family recipe that's been handed down to us sekertly for generatoons. Its not much. Theirs a secret ingredient in it," i giggled and winking michevously. To myself i whispred "and the secret ingredient is LOVE." And I was thinking of Harry when I was thinking that.

Suddenly harry! I looked up athim and the red head kid who had arrived at the party and looked down blushing furriously. "hey" i said

"hey" he said

and we looked into each others ees shyly for so many minuets.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 THE NEW TEACHER**

The next day we had classes which sucked big time.

"bugger i didn't do my homework," Harry remembered. "potions is going to be so much more bad than usuall…"

"hey," said Hermuine "so wait whose going to be our potion teacher now?"

she was referring to when snape disappered and was not seen again after he flew off the windshield and the squid took him. Only harry and I knew. And her. But we didn't tell Dumbledore and so he decided that snape must have gone to visit somebody in his family, maybe a sister or a creepy aunt with a million cats who had broken her hip. It was the only explanaton for leafing on such short notive.

So we went to potions class. Hermione had her homeworl all done because shes a good student, but harry didn't get his b/c ge was at the party last night wint us. But its okay i promised him that later during lunch we could go up on the roof and do it like they do in Nippon.

So we sat down in pothions class near the window because i really liked having a view of the clear aoi sora (which is Japanese for blue sky) and the lush midori grassu (green grass) outside because it remided me of nature and inner piece.

I sat next to harry, my hand almost next to his on the bench, we were just bearly touching and my heart was ispassioned. "gee" i said softly my eyelashes "i wonder who our new potiston teacher will be."

"hello class, i will be your new potions teacher said" the new potions teacher who had walked in. i looked up from my notebook and gasped intensely because it was VOLDEMORT!

But noone else seemed to notice.

Voldemorut continued; "because of preofesser Snapes suddeen disappearance until he comes back the school has asked me to teach you your potinos. My name is professor uhh Dolmevort," he said with a smirk that looked really evil but then again he might have just been smirking like regular.

I couldn't stand it any longer! I screamed! "no you're not you big liar you're VOLDEMORT!"

EVERYONE GASPED!

'My, my whatever can you mean' he said looking at me like a snake that was looking at its dinner the way he was looking at me. "how could I possibly be Voldenmort, I am from Australia."

"Janis" Harry's hand was on my arm "You must still be upset from yesterday but its okay, he's not voldemort. You just made a mistake."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed and bust into tears, running out of the classroom with tears gripping down my face.

I went to the common room where the Dufflegrist once roamed free, proud and glotrious until the mysterious inceident which destroyed all the Dufflrifst and got my computer. I had not didn't think i could use my computer at Hogwarts because of the magic that made internet weird but for some reason in my common room was the only one where it did.

I threw open the window looking for my post owl who was supposed to be flying outside of it with my laptop because i was trying to hide it from people and couldn't have it in the dormitory but a bee stung me! So I slapped it and cried and accidentally hit myself with the window, and then the owl came and gave me my laptop and i went on the internet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: morer Dufflegrists!**

So I went ahead and went to sed an email to everyone who had decide to join the grand house of dufflegrist with me and my friends. Already hermionie and maybe Harry had decided to njoin me which made me hapy inside. Some of the pople at the party were aleso interested in joining too so I sent a giant emil to everyone and it said thid:

_Hello everyone! _

_This is Janis sama from the grand hous of dufflegrist!_

_I am just writing to say that I think that if you came to the party and had a good time, please consider joining the duflelgrist house sometime? We accept anybody with a pure heart or someone really nice and wel also except cool people too so duffelgrist could be the house for anybody! _

_Please consider joining because the grand house of Duflegrist hasn't had any people for more than 100 years and I am very lonely. _

_I love you all!_

_3 Janis Jadeapple~*~~*~*~***~***~~~*~*~~_

SO then I printed out the email too (theres a printer in the common room too)and had an owl I found in the common room bring copies to anyone who was at the party. Now all I had to do was wait for pople to join dufflegrist!

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Then an hours or two I can't remember because by that time I was SOBBING. It looked like nobody wanted to join dufflegrist at all! I was so heartbroke and cried and cried. My beesting still hurt and that made me cry HARDER. Nobody loved me! Nobody cared about me! Nobody would care if I was gone!then it dawned on me….

Oh my god, I missed charms class with Prfessor lfitwick!

I ruched out of thecommon room, sadness forgotten. Now I was really worried about what I missed in that class!

I rued down to the charms aclassroom really fast and there was no class there but professor flitwick was going to let me have it I was sure of it this time! This was the WORST DAY EVER!

"ah Janis, I've been expecting you" said Prof litwick, smiling at me. "since you're a good student I was sure you would show up to learn what was taught last classs."

"ahhhhhahahaha, yeah" I said nervous with my hand behind my head. "please teach me, Flitwick sensei!"

"Ok" he said and taught me the charms I missed last class. There was a charm on how to make things float and making things shrink and making things switch places with other things. I was pretty good at them. "ah youre such a quick learner jans" said litwick and he patted me on the head. "someday you might be a charms master. You've got to learn them all, though, before you can become that. Just practice these three in your spare time OK?" "OK" I said and the class was over and FLitwick left me in the empty classrtoom. I looked arund and was about to leave when I saw something under a desk in the corner so I went to go and take a look.

It was a mysterious book with really old cover falling apart but I could see symbols on it of a person with horns and butterfluy wungs! I knew at that moment that I must have it even though I didn't know what it was or what it was about and that stealing was wrong, so I put the book in my bag that I used in school in japan and waliked out of the room all sneaky and went beck to the dufelgrist common room to read it.

But before I read it I went to check my email inbox to see inf anyone had wanted to joins Duffelgrist but it was EMPTY! Nobody wanted to join it at aall! A bee buzzed past my head and flew out the window as I sobbed back to my bed to read the book I stole.

"nobody likes me. Nobody cares about me. Nobody would care if I was gone" I cried to myself as I started reading the book. Then I saw a spell in the book that was the answer to all my problems:

H̘̆̐͊o͚̲̠̦̦͉͇ẁ̗̮̯͍̈́͑͗̍ͯ̽ ̭̤͓ͯ̿̽̈̀̀ͦt͊̈̔̎ͪỏ̥̹̼̙̲̝͇ ̙͈̗̦̓ͮ͂̚ͅk̉i̟͐̆̾̈́̌ͪ͑l͎͎̱ͨ̔͑̓l̟͎̏ ̭̬Y͎̲̗̺̐̑o͓̤͋̉̈̆ủ̳̬̮̲͍̯͇̓͛ͬ̈́r̺̟̫̜͌̂ͧ̉͂ͭͦs̎͂̓͌eͩ͗ͧͩl̏̽f̫̜͍̹͉̣̭͑

This was the spell that I would use to end my suffering! I sat the book in front of me and pointed my wand at myself while I said the spell really quietly so that nobody, not even the bees could tell what I was going to do. The text was hard to read but went something like this:

̢̡̼̹̺̣̻͕͇̝͍̩̥̣̘̟̩̺ͪ͒̽̑̊̊̑̅̍̐̂͑̽͂͒̾̌́̚͡͠ͅͅͅȨ̷̸̢̨̖̘̮̣͒͆̓͗͑ͧͤͨ̇eͫ͋̾͑ͩ̅ͦ̊̊͢͏͇̻̜̹̘̗̝͇̗͉̠͙̠͉͉͚͜r̷̡̝͈̣̼̩̠̪̗̭͍̣̫̜͐ͨ̇ͧ̏ͯ̎͑͑͟͝ͅg̢ͣ̏͐̆̃ͥ̒́͏͜͏͕̹͚̺͉̝͎͚͔̜͓̤e̸̡̧̺̝̲̻̣͙̦̦͎͇̩͎͕̮̳̋̏ͯ̂ͤ̌sͧͫ́̅̄͏̜͙͍̝̹̪̺̰ ͒͒͐͌̐̋͆́͗ͯ̎͛ͯͫ̚͏̵̧͍̥̣̠̬̤͚̖̕ͅe̷̸̢͓͔̳͈̥͔͇̠̰͉̠̞̳̦͖̫͔̙̣̔ͦ͐̅̊͊̉̈̏ͥ͌̀eͬ̊̂͐ͭ͊ͮ͊͗ͭ̓̎́҉̨͏̱̣̬̫̤̘̬̬͖̼̹̬̝̜͙r̵̴̗̹͉̪͓̯̦̙̤̼͛̊̒͊̿̇̉͌ͭ̚̕gͤ̐̎̋͗͋̐̄͂͛̍̆̃͂͟͞͏̵̫̩̗̣͙̝̪̺̲̙̫͚͎̰̯̥ȩ̶̙̦͓̯͉͖̫͕̗̹̺̱ͭ̈̆́ͯ́̍̅͑ͪ͢͞s̴̢͕̗̞͕̹̥̹͓ͥ̒͂̈́̅̆͛́͋̾̊͑ͭ͗̿͂̏̚̚͟͢͠ͅ ̛͓̮̯͔̟͖̦̹͙̰̪̫̼̘̱͛̅̈ͭͧ͑̋͗̚̕͡ͅC̷̏ͯͯͥ҉̺͕̹̙͙͈̹͚̠̘͎̰̤̗͝ͅt̼̫̹̖̘̟̩̿̌͋̀̒̑ͯͥ̆͂̂̿̂̐ͥ̉̒͂͟͝h̵̸̛͓̦̲̮͑ͧ̔̓̂u̢͌ͦ̃́͗̆ͫͦ̇ͥ̀̆͏̸͏̬̟͕̜͈͙͍̝̩͓̭͓̙̤͘ͅl̨̤̝͇͕̩̻̺̼̺͔͇͇ͥ̑̒́̿̐͋ͫ́̐͛̌̄̊̄̿̕͝u̫̦̩̤̲̲͕̻͙͚̤͎̘͕͒̍̌̈̍ͬ́̕ͅ ̸͇̝̘̬̙̫̦͔̪̯̜̗ͬͥ͊̈́̒ͣͧ̆͂̄͟͟͡f̛̝̙̰̱̺̹̤̭̭͖̖̹̟̊͆͗̿́̉͌͐͂ͮ̀͝t̸͖̰͕͙̠͈̳̒̉ͥͦ̓͜ͅa̵̷̬͓̦̝̤̠̝̘͙̰͋͐̾ͣ̿̆̓ͮ͌͢͠͝gͪ̈́͐ͦ̉̔ͥͬ̉͂͘͞͏͈̩̫̞̠͔̟̺̣̟̯̻̩͖̳̦h̨̛̋̋͋͗ͨ̂̊̍͘̕҉͍͚̩̖ņ͙͇̣̟͈͎̪̼̬̰̗͓͙͉̹ͦ͛͋͑̽̅̒̈́ͪ̈́͌͌͊ͪ̎͗̚͞!̧̰͔͕͙̻͉͚̺͍̿ͣ̔͋ͤ͘͢͡  
̵̴͎̗̭͍̫͓͈̮͕͍̫̼̓̐́̂o̧̨͈̤̬̱̯̟̦͉͔̦̫̼̙̻̞̩͑̿ͮ̑͑̾̕ͅő͔̜̜̰̯̟͎͓̤͇̬̘̤̲͎̮͍̌̊́ͩ̉ͣ̚͢͡h̽͒͒̃̎̽͆̊͗ͪ͛ͯ͘҉̶̼̙̣͖̫̼͚̱̩̹̜̥͇̹͜ ̵̝̦͚͔̣͓͉̠̏ͮ͆̓̋́͢ȁ̴̡̧̫̭̦̳͉̬̱̭͈̜̒̀͂͢b̃ͪͮ̆̊̂ͭ̚̕҉͓̮͖̙̞͖̤̼̠̯̦̟̘̫̳̹̮̰̰b̷̶̧̢̤̺͙̖̱̩̖͕̼̩̞̣̮̣̖̘̺̼ͨ͆ͫ͌ͭ̕y͑͊͋̈̇̂̿̉͢҉̷̘̪͈̬͉̝̗͕͕̗͇͙͍̤̭͟  
̷̮̝̖͕͚̖̟̼̝͑͂̌ͧ͒ͩ͑̉͑̂̅͑̊̚͢͝͝A̵̶̸̛̹̼̯̩͚̼̬̬̗̫̲̭ͥͥ̅̒̄̐̄͜b͇͍̖͈̼͎̙̤̹͍̿̿̽̿͗̋ͥͣ̉͑ͮ̓̐̀̚͘  
͕̗̫̜̮̣̲̝̫̓̌ͭ̚̕͟͢Ř̡ͬ͗ͬ̿͟҉̙̦͖̟̦͙͈̖͚͓̠́͜ͅa̶̤̗̬̰͕̲͕͈͈̼̖̯͇͍͕̔̀͐̆̐͘͜͞ͅb̷̅ͨͬͩ̄̾̋̀̏́͟͏̳̣̝͍̹̠̘͇͚̠̫̼̭̣̰̲̩͘ͅb͑͆̒̐̇̃͂ͭͦ̓̀̊̐̑͟͏̹̹̳̬͚̮͜ͅu̧̼̤̩̺͕̭̗͇̺͉̜͔̝̓ͣ̒͊̽̂ͤ͗ͣͤͣ̎̇ͮ̈͂ͤ͂͢͢͜ ̷̢̧͙̭̖̤̮̜̗̺͉̲̔̈̏͌̀ͅr̵͕̤̺̪͎͇̫̬̰̰̱͍̠̪̰̦͓͈̋̃̌ͤ̆̋̔̉ͩ͌ͫ͆̇ͬ̃͜͞a̷͚͍̝͍͛͂̋ͯ͌̇̉̈́ͫ̿͠b͇̞̖͚̳͍̖͓͎̬̘̋͊̂̃̆ͩ͑ͩͯ̃̕͜͞ͅb̴̵̢̹̪͕͔͔̝̫̯͆ͥ̔̔̃̃͛u̸͎̦̺̹̦̻̙̿̇͂͐͆ͦͤ̈ͦͥ͛̿̾ͦ̊ͪͥ͛͐̕͘͝͠ ̳̝̘̘̪̲̜̍͂ͩ͗ͪ͂ͧ̚̕͜p̨̜͚̱͖̲̱̘̟͈̟͖̗̯̪̓ͨͩ͋͊̃̆̐̑̑ͯ̋ͣͮ͘͢ͅo̖̩̪̗̹̯̰̹͕ͩ͐ͦ̿ͥ͆̊͋̒͊͑̿̄ͤͯ͋̉ͧͯ́͢͡ ̧͈̟̙͓͖̖͓̳̥̙̪͔̞͕͒̍ͨ̿̆ͦ͛̅ͫ͋ͭ̀ͩ̊̆́́̚̕ͅn̰̗̤̝̣̬͉̜͚͖̝̬͚͕̻̳̦̟͉̈̎ͫͮ̑͆ͣͩͫ̾ͣ̐̐ͪ̉̈́̐ͭͯ́̀i̡̙̭͕̦͉͇̞̮̟̗̖̙̋͂̏ͭ̑̑̓̿ͬ̊͐́̚͘͞p̷̴̡̲̭̤͙̱̹͈͔̻̬͍̱̱͔̦̜̫̫̅̉͌̊̓̉̾̃̐̈́̎͢ͅp̄̉͑̅̈́̿̂̾͑ͦ҉̴̧͕͖͍͇̖̺̘̳͖̜̰̘͕̖̮͉̩͠͝o̶̦̬̯̫͉͚͉̜̗̖̗ͨ̈̌̔͟͞nͭ̈̅̉ͥ̂̆ͦ̔̔͂̚͘҉̼͈͖̥͈̭̻͖̯ͅ  
̩͔̝̱͆̐̎ͮ́ͤͩ̾̀͡͝ͅc̡̈́̎̍ͮ̓̈̄͏̴͎̞̱̠͙̖͕͓͇͔̠̖͈̱̭͖͢͞ẗ̩̠̹͚̹̜̱̙̺͍̦͍̭̦̳́̅ͣͦ̿ͫ̐͋ͤ͒̑̕̕h͈̲̼̣͇̤̣͕̦͈̝̳̥͓̹͎̙͐̂̒̄̀͟u̧̡̺̲̩̻͍̦̬̳̰͔̒̔̋̅̓̀ͬ̍͐́ͩ̋̈́̽ͬͬ̊ͦ̐́ͅͅl̺̜̫̗͕͔̫̝̆͒ͬ͋̍̽͑̀̂̊́͡ư̻̦̮̱̯̥̗̺͇͎͇̟͈ͣͤͫ̉̏̏ͤ̍̈́̐̀́̚͝ ̛̛̛͍̲̖̺̖ͪ͆̀ͯͫͧ̍͌ͪͥ͐͛̒͜͝r͋̀ͯ̀͊͗͆̈̓ͤ̌͌̇ͮ҉̷̨̥̳̮̼͍̱̠̘̹̙͈̻̮͎̦̺͇̦͝͝ͅả̸̴̮̗̫̞̼ͩ͛̇̑͊͜b̸̹̻͕͈̮̲̰̖̬̼̮͔̯͍̮̳͇̓̋̿̑̒̿͐̎̌ͥ͝ͅb̸̴͙̠̜̰̑ͫ͌́ͧ͌ͫ͒͋̎̒̚͞ṷ̴̸̧̧͎͔̠̭̠̙͚͔̳̥̝̰̄̊ͤ͑́ ͩͨ̉ͦ͆ͫ̓̀ͫ̑̐̚͏̴͙̮̖̤̜͓̟̱̪̼̤̲̬̗̟ͅt̢͕̠̱̜͕̪̞̼͈̪̱͓͓̯̜ͣ̀ͫͧ̈ͪ͜͡ȩ̷̶̭͇̬̺̦̼̜̼̙̞̟̣̬̤̘̦̼̏͒̾̍̐͑̋̍ͧ̽̒͌̑̾̓̓̏̚n̨̦̻̻̪͖ͯ͆̈́ͧ͒ͪ͂ͣ̆͘̕ť̛̆̄̆̓̓ͭ͌̽͌ͨ̔̃ͯ̓̍̓ͮ͝҉̵̮͍̲͕̗̼̤̰̼̳̠̗̝̭ͅä̴̡̛̜͕̬̳̬̝̼͈͙̰̞̹̦̰̲́̾̆͐̔̇c̜̪̰̹̻̠̏ͩ̔͛̒̎͗̅̿̐̒̍̓͘͜͡ư̡͔͓̘͓̳̹̳̹͉͚̻̼͓̠͚̻̯͒̓ͦ̂̑̂̀̋̄ͬͩͬ͐ͥͪ̿̚̚͞͞͞ͅl̢̡̛͇̠̯̓͊̌̽̏̽ͬͣ̄͒ͦ̈́͛ͤ̊̐̋̆͜͡ͅù̴̷̡͙̬͓̏͊͐̋ͮ̇ͭ̃͗̄̊ͪ͋̃̉ ̡͍̘̝͔͓͕̟͍̓̈́̈͆̊ͯ͑̋ͫ̂ͪͧ̆͋͒̔̈́̑̚͘͜n̆̈́ͦ͊ͥ͋̊̃̂̈́͋ͭ̾ͪ̐̇͏̨̢͚̳̱̗͈͍̜̥̻ḯ̸̴̡͚͔͚͓̟̬͍̠̼̺̺̅̆͛͟͟ͅḩ̢̬͙͚̌̉̋͗̌̿͌a͒͑͒͟͏͈̘̼̬̣̫̞͓̞̣͚̮ͅǫ͖̝̱̻̥̞̭͕̪̰͙͎͙̳̜͍̝͌͆̓̍̏͂̑̑ͬͮ̀̕̕ͅ  
̧̦̝̣͔̳͖͚̱̫̥͌̎͒͗̔̃̔̈ͩ́ͩ̋ͫ͘Ȩ̴̵̪̣̫̟͐ͮͣ̂ͮ͐͡ē͑͋͗̔̄̀͆͑͌ͮͩ̆̑͋͏̵̜̞̜̣̠̳͢͞r̶̞̼̹̙͙͓̞̻̝̣̘͙̞̄̿̍ͣ̾̾̂͌̅g̶̨ͤ̑͆̐͒̍̔̀ͦ̐̏̚͝͠͏̙̦͚̜͎̭͙e̴̱̫̯̤͔̳̻̮͚ͫ͋͐ͭ̿͌ͥ̀s̡̨̢̪̭̮͈͇͔̫͓͍̻̯̟̠̳͈̻̓̂ͧ̊̐̓͌͜͜ͅͅ ̵̨̲̙̯̥̩͖͔͉̼͇͊ͣ͋͒ͭͭ̍̀̅ͨ̑ͫ͌̌̄ͤ͞ͅe͓̫͚̝̘͚͚̫̣̖̙̗ͫ̊͌ͧ̃̄ͪͧ̏̓̉ͤ̊ͥ͘͞e͔͕̯͙͚̫̺̫̞ͦ̋̃ͨͨͧͧ̔ͨ̄̄͛͛̾ͣ̌̒͢ͅr͔̥̭͇̼̞̩̥͓̪̱̠ͪͦ̅ͥ̇ͧ̽̀̚̕͝͡g̵̵̶̢̝̺̭̳̣̣̲̟̑̏͗̍̅ͪͭ̓ͪͫ̀͐̈͂̓̉͆͠ȩ̟̙̟̹̜͎̘̝̹̟͉̙̱͎̩̄͋̿̈̋̒̑̓̃ͯ͐̐͒̈́̄̍ͧ̇͜͠ͅͅs̨̀̈́͗̋͆̆̽̐̐̍̒̎̒ͩ̒ͤ́͏̵̥͔͎̬̰̮̳̲͠ͅ ̴̭̪͎̝͓͈̉͒̑͗̈̈́̿̏̑̅͊̐̓̎͒͌̌ͩ̚͟͞͡C̶̸̡̪̱̙̪̩̩̘̫͈̭͓̣̰̰̖̝̻͉ͯ̋ͥͥ͐̍ͬ̋ͨ̈́̋ͭͫ͛̽̾͒̀ͅt̔ͯ͐̏͏͏̖̮̪͚͍͓͕̻͖̜͇̥̰̖̤ḣ̛̥̼̮̼͖̳̯̦̦̼̰ͧ̍̋̏ͤ͊ͮ̅͋̐̾ͭ͡ͅu̡ͬͭ̂̿ͯͪ̌ͭ̑̐̉͗͑̀̚͠͏͚̼̠͕̭̟̹͇l̈ͪ̓̂̈̾̒͊̇̏̑̅̂̏ͥ͐̌ͥ͟͜҉̵̷̞̳̠̖̹u̸̡̨͚̝̱̺̗̟̠̳̫̻͈̮̻̗̟̹̗̼̹͑̄͊̅ͨͨ́͜ ̷̢̢̦̳̻̗͈̝̼̪̜̰̣̬͙̰͕̈́ͬͥ̌͋͋ͤ͑̇ͥ͑̌͟f̛͙͎̘̪̭͓̘͈͔̜͚̟̦̰̮͉̾͂̉̐͞͠ͅt̷̢̨͎̺̙͕̦͕̾̃̾̋͌̍̈́̔̀͗ͯ͌̋ͦ̋͑̈̚̕ả̱̗͙̭̟͈̼̝̈́̓̇͂̔̇ͧͯ̐ͥ̏͗͆̾̚̕͘͡͞͞g̶͖͚̫̳̠̘̫̖̲̗͇͍̯̳̋͒ͭ̉́̉͋̊ͣ̀h̴̶̙͙͇̟̜͉̥̻͇̪̱̲̱̊̾ͣ̿ͧ͂̌ͤͮͮ̒̽̄̀͟͠n̵̶̷͚͖̦̞̥̖͍̩͇̪͖̆͌ͣ̑̆̍̊̊̌!̭̺͈̳̙̘̩̳̩͂̎̇̾̈́ͦ̊̄ͮ͊͋ͯ̓̎͋̇̏͝͝  
̸͌̋͛ͪ̏̒̏͐̊̚͏̡̺̖͍̠̘̫̫̙̩̰͕̱̫̀Ê̢̺̖̜͈̺̌ͦ͊͒ͮͭ͆͋͊͌̆ͧ̏ͧ̾͠eͫ̋̽ͦ̔͂ͮͮ͢͡҉̗̠̭̻͖͕̯͇̥̗̦͎̖͓͖͖͓̼͜͠r̸̨̭͎̞̝̟̖̫̤̪̻͙͈̺͕̥ͨ̓ͫͤͪͣ͑̆́͒̒̾̔̉͗̀͢͜ģ̛̲̺̜̠͇̪͓͙̞̭̯̳̮ͤͩ̓̋͑ͣ̈͑ͅe͚̠͕̼̥͖ͤͯ̐̒́ͧͮ̀̾̉ͨ̐́͢͝s̵̡̬̖͖̖̯̮̘̖͓͕̫̫̩̩̠̦̰͐ͦ͐ͭ̈́̈̌̿̃̂̏̾́͜ ̮̤̬͇̱͚͎̉́ͫ̉̒̋̽̊͋ͬͩ̈́ͯ͆̚͢͡e̴̒ͤ̑̂ͯ̔̂̉ͥ͟͏̘̪͇̟͍̪̣̤̼̝̤̠͚̭̼̲̦̹ͅe͔̝̻̞̜͙͖̖̩͈̣̭̒̓̐̏̊̊ͧ̂ͬ͌͝͝r̴̛̈́͋͛͗҉̧͓̱̘̘͞g̶̬͚̣̜͕̑ͧ͋̾̂͆͐̐̄ͩ́ͩ͐̚̚͡͝e̸̢͔̘̺͔͚̯̯̗̯͔̫̹̬̼̙̦̝̺͙̾͗̾̀̕͠s̢͊͒̂̄͊͑ͨ̕͏̭͉͎̯̗̘̘̖ͅ ͋͑̑́ͭ̏ͩ̾̒̈́ͨ̾̃ͩ͏̸̸̡͔̟̟̲̠̭̰͉̘̖͙̭̙̰̥̳̩͟ͅt̴̛̼̘̣̯̺̣̫̫̮͙͈͉̳͈̜̭ͩ͐ͯ͋̆͒́̂̍ͤͦ̅ͯͨ͛̓̕͘͝y̶̡̰̻̞̦̤̪̳͉̱̦̗͂̆̅̈͂̀̈̔̔͋ͨͪͥͫ̂̏͑̽͟͝p̴̧͕͕̺̮̦̮̠̻͔̞̔̆ͨͫ̋̚̕͞i̛̻͚̭̞͓̹͖̖̙̥̠̟̱̹̼̓͐̍͋̕͝ ̡̛͎̜̦̥͚̄̄̊ͮ̋ͫ̄ͨ̅̈̉ͬ́ͯͫ̊̌̀t͂͒̎ͩ͏̛̛̲̻̞̬̖͚̺̲̝y̶ͧͯ̈ͪ̒ͩ͗ͬ̍̾ͬͮ̕͠҉҉͇̮̰p̨̨̛̲̘̯͎͇͙̳̗̰̿ͭ͊̒̑̈́ͩ̑̊ͯ̾̐ͯ̉͆i̸̖͖͔͇͇̭̻̟̪͍̻͔͍̊ͭͧ̑͒͆ͮͧ̂͛ͩͮ̊̄̽͢͝ ̢̛̣̖̙̙̖͖͍̟̹͙̠͔̳ͤ̆̀̊̃ͦ͛͡͠t̡̙̟̙̲̲̹̖̟̭̟̫̼̥̗̰͈̗̞̐̊́̃ͧ̏͟t̡̡͚͇͔͔̫̼̭̖̩̒͌̈́͋̓̆̏̅̕͡y̵̢̡̛̙̩͚͙̩̞͙̮͕͇̳͍̯͔̬̱ͣ͂ͪͦ̔ͭ̀̅͌͠p̶̸͎̳̣̞͈̻͕̫̉͛ͫ̍͛͊̚͞ͅi͉͖̯͖͉̼ͮ͆̽ͬ̓̋ͯ̋ͬ́͛̋͌̓́́  
̳̹̖̘̻̥̝̞̫̺̠͓͕̩͇̮̍̔͐ͥͨͨ̓ͥ̾ͪ̈̅̓ͭ̒̕͟l̓ͣ͐ͬͨ̔͑ͣ̓̍͛͋̚҉̸̪̦͎̯̤̳̺̱͙̮̞̠͓̣̙͈̱͠͝ͅi͉̠̘̪̼͇̖̝ͬ̍͂̄̅̾͌̚͜͢͠t̷̶̴͎͉̯̭̐ͣ̐ͧ͂̅̿ͨͯͪ̾ẅ̸̵̳͎̰̳̟̳̩̘̗̭͔͙̦̱́͗ͩ͒̏͜͢͞iͩ̿̔̾ͥͮ̈҉̘̩̦͈̭͇̱͚͈ͅc̴̤̫̻̜͖̘̹̥̫̱̗̥̺̤̜̬͚̹͍̃̓ͭͪ̚͜k̵̴̵̴̮͕̹̰̥̝̟͙̠ͬͧ̉̋͐́ ͒̿ͤ͒̇̃ͭ͌ͧͤ͏̢̧̳̙̤͉̹͔̤̲̩̟̘̲͎̹̯́͡l̸̸͈̭̯͇̬̩̤͔͎̯̣̥̯̜̳̹̿ͦ̐͐͛ͥͦ̊̏̍̉̆̌̐͌ͣͪͧ̄̕͠ͅǡ̛͊̏̋̽͏͓̦͓̯͖̹͓ͅm̶̴̨̩̞͍͖̬ͨ͒̏ͣ͐̒̈̊̈̂̒̀ͣͤͨ̋͌̒ͤ͞p̶̶͚̲̠̘̞̎ͨ͑̾̂̽̍ͥ̋̋̂͊͝ȇ̛͕̞͈͓̲͓̘̺̦̪̘͇̊̔̈n̦͔̬̖͙͎̺̯̯͔͚̝̬̮̯̈́ͯ̉͋̕͢͟͞ͅͅt̷̴̐͒ͫ́ͬͨ̑ͯ̔̅͊͑̋̆͠҉͉͚̬̜̲̮͎̹͇̟͈̺͓̳̖͘ͅ ̛̗̲̖͍ͬ̿̉̆̇ͩ̑̃ͯͨ́̿ͦͨͤd̴̵̫̠̳̮̹͎̮͇̳̠̩͓͎ͯ̈́́́̎̈̍́͡ͅü̢̡̡̨͓̖̝̩̞̬̹̑̌̑ͬ̚͞ş̈̓ͭ̋͆́̓̈́ͮͫͥ̀͆͆ͧ̚͘҉҉̮̺̠̮̩̗́k̶͓̤̰̲̺̫̙̯͚̪̯̳̺͉̖̪̮̊́͌͌͑̎̒͐͡͞u̸̧͎̘̱̰̯͈̻͕͙͈̩͍̪̓̿ͧ͑͗͒̒̄͌́͋͠ ̴̢̮̗̝̠̼̙̭̼̯̫̻͚̜ͩ͋ͩ͑ͤ̓̃̽̾̈̿̄͋̀̽͆͌͠ͅs͎̻̼̜̝̥͉̋͊͊̍̈́ͫͧ̃ͪ̚͝t̡̢͕̬̥̺̻̮͍̤̏ͨ͛̽̈̈͂ͩ̅ͦͫ̄ͬͨ̓͢͟͠o̸̱̰̦̙̦͕̟̤͂͐ͦͫ̎̅̕̕n͑̔̀̽̎ͪ̄ͣ͆̓ͥͥ̋̀͜҉̼̞̳̳̭͎̮̳̘͕̲͍̥̰ų̜̻͈̖̯̫̠̟̙͈̣̲̬̪̲̯̲̮̍ͭ̈́ͣ́̆̎͆̃ͭ̈́̅ͪ̚͢  
̻̞͓̘ͧͮ͊̈̉̏ͪ́̈́͂̀̕͟s̶̛̗̖̼̯͇̠͎̝̬̒̔͆ͧ͗̋̔̓̋̇̈́ͧ͑͢hͣ͛ͫ̈͛͆ͣ̊̏̏ͨ́̕͏̼̮̺̯͈̬͈̳̱̠͙̲͉͔̤͈̫̠a͌̄̔͋͐̊̋̍̚͠͏̳͔̥̼̯͢͜͜n̡̢̛͚̩̪̫̟͚̅̄̂̊ͪ̑̎͑̕͜d̴͍͇̳̥̯̭͕̳͉͙̦̭̰ͫͪ̀ͫ͂̅͗̃̾͋̈́ͣ̅̃́̚͢͜ę̷̘̫͉̣̙͖͕̣̞̭̻̫̟͑ͯ̈̐̊̋̌ͮ̃̀͛ͥͬ͛̀ŗ̤̬̹̺̠̮͍͉̔̒̒͆a̧̞̹͔̗̻̙̯̬̬̭̱̣̬͙̻̺̓ͩͨ̐̄̂̈ͩͪ̈̉̆̑̒ͤ̕͞ ̧̛͉̙͔̳̜͗̇ͮ̿́ͪ̌͑̓͒̽̆̒ͩͩͯͮ͑̕͢ŝ̶̥̭̱͓͖̩̗̫͓͎̩̱͉̯͉̺̯̱͑ͭ̍͞ͅh̢͈͇̺̠͙̭̻̫͗́ͮ̅̎̒̔ͨ͋͋̎ͧ͢͠͡͝ͅą̧͖̬̣̗̠̜̱͈͗̐̋ͨ̄̈́̓ͥ̌ͨ͗̕͟ņ̴͓̟͇̻͕̠͙̠̓̂̒̀ͮ̑̽̕͟dͥ͋ͫ̇ͨ͐ͪ̅̑ͤ͑ͯ̚͏̧̨̫̹̯͚̦̻̣̙͈e̛̼̮͖͖̒͗͂̈́̓̔̓̃̈̂ͨ͗̐̌ͭ̒͋̏ȓ̶̭̲͍̺̜̮̪̦̫͍͍̱̜̤̭̻͕̗̾͒ͩ̏͐̍̐̌͐̾ͩ̐̌̚͞ͅa̶̵͈͓̲̬̻̜̐ͨͧͤ̐̽͆̔̃̿͒ͩ͊̓ ̧̀́̿̾͒͡͞͏̜̩̝͍̥̲̜̬̮̟ͅc̷̫̣͍̺̯͍̻̱͎̹̘̥̪̝̺̦̅̋ͧͮͦ͋̎ͩ̑̾̉͒͜h̷̙̙̳͎͕̥́̐̆̏͒ͩ͢͠ȃ̸̛͚̤̘̬͕͚̤̤̝̳̫̠̗̜̰ͥ̓̾͋̑m̵̢̡̧̟̜̖̯̣̞͇̠͎̯̙͙̉ͥͤp̵̸̵̜̩̯͔͖̣̦̤̄̅̆ͮ̒̍́́̍̓ͣ̏̇̐͑ͬ̂ͬͥ́͘i̷͒̋̔͛͋͊̐ͥ̾̓͏҉͇͉̩̟͎̳̞̬̜̦̩ơ̸̡̪̼̂́ͯ̂̍̅̇̓ͬ̑̌̅͌̈͠͝ͅn̡̛̲̮̜͎̯̯̘̯̳̉͑́͒͡͝ͅ ̢̎̽̎̈́̊̄̉̓̑ͤ̍ͯ̓ͬͣ͌͟҉̠̱͉͍͚̝̝́n̴̺̱̟̖͚̱̘̳̺̭̻̅̓̋̊ͫ͛ͫͮͨͯ̾̆͂ͯ̏͊ͬ͜ͅͅi̴̡̢̜͚͕̺̭̹͎͈̹͔̠̰̪̊ͧ̒̆͗́̒̓ͦ͆̏̓̉͢h̸̸̲̭̰̮̖̰̮̟͈̙̹̜͓̪̗͓̼̗̿ͥ͐͐ͬ̽̕̕͡ͅơ̵̡͈͖̰̖͓̝̖̗͇̞̽͛̏̚͠͠ṇ̸̴̡̺̗̝̝͉̺ͨ̌̂  
̶̸̛̛̖͔͇͉̎̔͐ͩͩ̑͊ͦ̃͛ͦ̆̄ͭ͌̕p̮͉̘̰̟̖̣̮͖̝ͧ̋̍̈́̈̄ͦ͒ͮͧ̽͂̌̂́̃̾͜͝͡i͈̯̬̦̤̣̞̻͌ͬͣͩͪ̔̋̏̋͐͂̊̈́͛͑͋́̔͘͠ķ̷̜̝̘͇͌̈́͋̃ͥͧͣͣ̉̕͢ȃ̑ͨͬ̃͏̵̸̻̩̝̯͓̳̜͇̖̰͇ͅ ̷̨̯̟͉̱̬̜̳̝̥̖̍ͧ̈́̆̌̒̓͑͜͝p̸̛̬̗͓͕̼̤͍͐̽̅ͨ͆̒̍ͦ̆̍͗̌ͦ͊̄̀͢i͊ͦ̈ͥ̾͏̗͓͎̫͕̟͈͕̖̗̜̠̺k̒̉ͬ̽̍͆̾͑͏̫̲̰̖̭̳̜̞͍̼̟̼͟͢͞a̢̢̬͚̼̰̞̗̙͚ͥͨ̔̋̔͐ͩͮͭͧ̐ͤ̀̕ͅ ̴̢̦͉̟͈̬̤̰͙͚̤̰͌ͦ̌ͨͮ̇͐́͡ͅt̨̬͈̦̠̹̱͕̝̞̦̞͓̼̬͔͓̦̰̒̾̆̉̂͠y̟͔̞̱͙̥͕̪̘̞̐ͨ̀ͬ̈́ͭ͐ͭ̇͗̓͆̈̄͗̋̋͘͞p̍͗͑̈͛͒ͧ͒̀͏̖̗̦̘̲̺į̷̛̠̘̬̪̠̦̥̝̬̝̺͍̹̌ͥ͌ͮ͝ͅ ̷͇͈̩̇̏ͩ͛̅̑̀͝t̨͓͙̘̘̣̟̠̩͕̩͕͛͂ͬͮͫ́ͭ̄́͜ẙ̴̼̳̩̺̘̯̗̦̞̙̬̠̯̲̇ͮ͗ͭ̏͑̏͆ͮ̅ͬ̕͞p̶̴̨̢̗̙͉̠̺̙͉͇̞ͮ̄̽ͭͮ̇̌ͥ͑͛̑͊̏ͪͥ́i̷̡̡̪̖̤͉͈̘̖̟͖̗͇͉͉̰ͪ͗̏ͭͤ̓̾͂̏ͣ̍͟͝  
̴̶̛͛̓ͦ̑́̄̐̂͂̀ͦ̌ͧͮ̾ͮ̆͏̳̱̠͇Ȇ̡̢̧̛̘̫̣̫̗̟͛̑ę̡͎̼̯̗̫̬͚̹̮̻͇̝͎̮̜ͮͣ́̍ͭͮ̃ͯ̅̄̋ͦ̄̂̓͞͞r͗͒̈͊̉ͯ͛̂ͩ̒ͮ̍͏̝͙̻͚͈͍͎͍͕͕̟͚͠g̴͓̙̭̱̺̗͚̦͉̼͇̜̏͗͋̋̆́̐ͬ̓̄ͫ͋̅́̎ͨ̉̇́̀̕͞e̍̈ͧ̏͂ͣͨ͌ͧ̈ͪ̈̔ͤ̐̇̅̕͢͏͎͚̬̰̻͎̤̰͎̖̱͕̗̪̲̭͔͡ͅş̴̸̞̝̺̥̙̠̗̜̮̯̼̳̊ͬ̂̄͆̈́͜ͅ!̨̢͍͚͎̝͉̗̜̘͔̺̘̭͍̠̼̗̾ͣͤ̋̔ͭ̑̄ͧͤͭ̓ͭͅͅ  
̨̀͌̌͗̊͋̆͛̿̑҉̯̠̪̺̤̻̤͚̯͈̬̪͖͕͓̦̟̀Ę̴̟̦̞͓̣͇̳ͤ̂̇̌ͧ̓̋ͨ͆ͥ̈́ͯ̿͛̃̀ͅe̸̛̮̲͕͚͍ͮ̑ͪ̎ͤ̈r̴̨̞̳͈͔̮͓̥̩̣͔͎̞̟͇̫͎̦̦͉̎̽͊̃̋̐ͤͩ̋̉̒́̚gͤͤ̈ͭ̅͆ͤͤ̀̓̃̅͛͗̍͌̐̍̋҉̸̝̯͖̫̣̳̰̰͟͠ę̶̶͉̪̪͔͚̝̱̯͚͔̼̩̘̲͍͚̮̗̐ͨ̏̉̍̕͟ͅş̶̘̯̰͕̲͖́̊̌̏̈́ͮ͐ͦ̎̕͢ ̵̹̙͓͕͍̱͉̞̙̟̪̝̲͓̔̾͐ͮ̊̾ͧͪ̈̊̐̎͋̆ͪ̿̏ͧ͟͝e̵̴͇͙͎̗͍̯̻̙̜̐̎͐̇̃͌͂̿̏̈̔ͦͮͦ͡e̋͌̇̈͌̔̓͊͋͆̇ͤ̓ͨͥͩ̈́̿̐҉̘͚̤̳̰̗͉̼̬͈̮͔̗͘r̄ͦ̆ͯ̉ͥ̌͢͏̙͚̬̼͙̪̖͙ǵ̷̴̩͙͔͎͈̪͖̘͖̲͓̳̻̐̑ͮͪͮ̊̅ͦͦ͗ͦ̍͐ͥ̃ͯ͂̔͞͝é̶͌̑͐ͫ͏͇̯͚̜̦͍͇̰̩͓̻ŝ̸̷͛̌͐ͧ̎̏͗̂̋̓͒ͫͭ̎͋̿̔̚͏̼̺͕̬̘̺͍̘͔̖̦̮̹͔͟ ̸̧̱̪̻͙͉̲̟͈ͪ̄ͩ̽̽͋͂̀͘͢C̶̨͕̻̘͇̖̙̻̙͖̟͎̼̟̗̰̗̞̽̓͆̚͢͝ͅt̡̡̳̞̠̳̯̟̩̖̳̩͎̙̰̗͙̩̗͈̯ͩ͛ͩ͛͌ͭ̿͒̏̌ͥ̋̔̅̅h̸̡̺̦̹̱̩̤̹͇̓͛̋̎̈́̋̓̉̐̕ͅṵ̢̺͍͙̞͎̭͚̰̜̯̺̜̥͎̱ͭ́̄ͩ́͒̃ͭ́ͩͪͧ̓ͪ̔́̚͢͞͠ḽ̪̮̟̟̹͔̮͙̗̤̽̐ͤ̒͒ͤ͊̔̀̀ų̵̫̤̫̬͙̱͖̍̾͌̀̓͒͌ͮ̾̈́͟ͅ ̷̴̮̖͓̣͓̭̟͈̯͙͕͎͉̘̰̖̍ͫ̂̈́́̀͋ͧͮ͌̀̈́̔͝͝f̵̙̣͇͉̱̮͎͛̂̇̋͟ţ̴͕̥͇͎̟̮̝̼͖̤̭̞͎͍̻͔ͧ̑̌ͬ̎ͮͮ̇a̅͐̊ͦ͏̷̨͙̩͚̬͈̱̤̦̙̯̣̥̘̺͖̱͜ͅͅg̃̆̈̒̎ͪ̀͌̃ͯ̽̚҉̥̟̞̬͕̤͖͇̦̱̲̦̪͉̺̕h̶̖͇͈̦͙͕̳̖̺̬̫̥̗̞̣̤̲̮̼̐ͭ̾ͭ̌̄̓ͥ͌͛ͪn̶̢̛̤͎̠̹̙̹̺̼̳̂̓ͣͭ̾ͫͬͤ̋̽ͭ̆͆̓͜!̸̼̞͙̯͗͛̌ͫ͡  
̧̨̳͈̯̩̼̬̤̱̮̲͖̩͔͍̙̹͇̻͐̇̊̒̋̈́̍́̆̏ͭ͂s̸̴̡̧̱͔̘̅͂͗̿̈́ͬ̊ͨͧͥ͑͊̐̇̂̋͝k̥͖̗̤͔͎̰͙̭̱͂͒̿̈̋̇͘͞r̢̓̀̾ͬ̔ͣ́̓҉̨̭̯̼̙̻̘̼͍̺̠̝̘͡͞iͧ̃͂̃ͩ̇͌͊͜͏̼͓̼̳̟͜l̛ͯ̅͗ͨͥ̂ͩ͆̄̀͘͏̟͉̼̯̩̤̖̰͓͙̣̖̱̝͔l̵̸̛̻͈̥̗͖̹̖̲̞̦̜̭̬̮͙̼̓̋͂͛̏ͧ͆ͭͤ̚͜ͅe̶̡̹͚̼̅ͨ̎̿̇̀͠xͫ̇ͮ͏͏͔̺͔̣͕͙͖ͅ ̹͓̖̰͇͉́̂̏̐̑ͯ́́͘͢͞ş͙͎̥͖̼̗̠̱̩͕̲͚̦̽̿͒ͦ̊̑̾̀͘̕͟k̶̢̾͌ͣ̍̃̈͏̬̮̦͔̰̜͓͖̩͖̻͇̹͓̘͓̱r̴͖̖̘̰̬͔͎̯̖̫̙̎̊̏ͬ̿͟i̵͙̥͖̯͈̫̰̤͕̦̼̞̤̾ͫ̍̇ͧͯ̈́͂̄͂͢ͅḻ̶̨̛̖̬͓̞̱̞̠̹̞͙͓̥͓̃͑ͧ͐ͥ͊̽ͧ͒̊̂̇͆̑ͯ͌ͨ͗̽̀́l̛̛͙͓̱̟̤̘͕̥̤̫̹̻̺̄͊́́̏̆ͥͧ͋̓̔̃̾͌̀̚e̞̮̗̺̒̈́ͬͩ̄͛̅͗́͡x̖̪͉̫̥̱̥̬͇̪ͨͧͥ̈́̈̈́́ͯ͗ͤ̈͛͆͂̎̕͡ ̶̴̴̟̺̥͙̥͎̫͉̗̫̰̊̈̃̄ͅt̵̶̸̳̱̱̞̗̦̯͓̘̭̞̻̮ͪ̄̇͒ͬͯ̌͢͢ͅͅỵ̵̤͈͕̙͔ͩͯ̔̽̓̽̋ͪ͗̀͜͝ͅp̢̭̯̩̖͈̪͎͈̣̦̭̣̦͗̆ͮ̓̂̔ͯͧ̆ͫ̈́ͥ̓̊ͬ̆́̎́̚i̸̷̡̨̛͎̰̹͖̪̖ͧͫ͆ͅ ̵̤͚̖͕̍̒̊͆͋̎ͯͯ͆̑̊̐ͮ̔ͦ̀͢͢͝t̶̢̡̙̤̖̼̟̮̬̜̫̳̗̳̗̗̾̌̃͗͒ͮͧ̑̀ͅẙ̶ͤ̔̏̌ͤͫ̉̇͑̒̋ͮ̃̾͐̈́̀͟͞҉̬͔̣̰p̶̡̛͈̱̯͇̺̺͔͙̟̘͎͖͕͓̝̮͙̼͊͐̒̆ͭ͌ͧ̔̈͠ͅi̷̴̠̲͎̩͇̲̱͙̳̖ͩ̒ͦͤ ̢̀̏ͤͫ͛̄ͨͣ̒ͫ͌ͥͣ͞҉̢̩͈̖̲͔͇͍k̸͉̣̯̳͚̖̳̫͚̙̖͙̺̞̙̙̻̮̄̊̊̂̽̄ͦ̐̍͂̕a̶̛̭̼̣͍̲̰̰̲͕̦̭̳̮̥̺̲͐ͫ͊̀͗́ͯ̋ͣ̀̽̈́͂ͦ͟ͅw̢͖̞̭̭͓͑̐͆͂͒ͬͫ̓̉͗̓͢͠a͂̅̋͌̋̈ͯͣ̑ͭ҉̶̴̡̫̖̯͎̥̙̳̟̻̗͖̩̦̙̀ͅi̸̛̯͉̦̻̝͖ͩ̔ͯ̑͌͂̈̄̌ͧ̓̄͑iͣ̑ͥ͌͂ͥ͗͋͌́ͩ̓ͦ̂͏̡̡̪̜̘̦̱̲̺͙̼̘̖̼̲̫ͅ  
̛̪͓̺͎̖̩̻̰̫̩̫̼͕̬̝̉̏̋̎ͭ͊ͮ̍͝R̢̝̘̥̦͕̲͇͔̖̟̤͉̦̂̿͑̆ͥ̑͠͠ͅä̵̵̬̦͓̩̞̩̤̪̦̗̭́̍ͩ̔̅͆̅̃̓ͬ̈́ͩ̏̏̾ͨ̋̚ͅͅh̤͓̬̝͚̗̯͕̟̩̲͙̃͗͗̊ͪͥ̏͂̃̽ͬ͋͌̎̔ͩ̕͟ ̸̤̪̜̼̩̲̭͕͕̘̝͖̰̩̺ͣ́̍͗̂̔ͤ̋ͬ͐ͮ̈͋͛̈͝͡͝r̷̶̷̨̘̲͓̹͒ͬ͂ͥ̔ͯ͂͆͐̆̋͑͛̊͐͑ͪ͑á̸̢̳̳͓̗͕͎͍̰̻ͮͤ̓̇̂ͪ͝͝͝ͅͅh̷͌̿͑̓̏͆̇͂̌̉ͭͫͯ̀͡͝҉͉̪̙̪͈͈̺ ̡̡̛͔̪̫̮̩̤̦̩̺̪̫͇̖̏̔̈̓ͫ̂̽ͪ̚a̴͖̟̣̟̱̺̯̱̥͓͐̈ͪ̔̇ͣͪ͒ͮͥ̈́̀͘͜͜hͨ͛ͭ̌̈ͪͣ͏̨̠̣̠̲̬̯͍̘̟̞͚ ̵̸̢̱̲̻͙̻̰͈̻͙̮͍̑͐͆͌ͩ̔̆͟͡ͅa̡͇̦͈̞̺͙̻̘ͩ͑̓̑ͪ̍̍̈́ͮ̌̚h̨͖͕̥͓͖̣̰̯̘̭͇̺͕̗͔̩͉̃̏ͨ̐̾͂͒̐̎̋̇̑ͧͦ͆͜͞ ̛̀͊̆ͮͫ̊ͧ̕҉̠̦̫̪̰̻̖͎̮̠̭͚̭̞̖̹̩͡a̡͚̯̖̫͇ͣ̋͗ͧ͆͗ͮͯ̃̉ͩ̆̈̅ͪͧ̂̈̕͝ĥ̤̱̦̘̲̗̬̩ͯ̇̍̊̏ͤ̀͘͜͝ ̨̧̦̜͍̱̲͆̌̏̌ͫ̌́́͝a̵̧̲̹̥͓͖̭͎̻̮̗̫̺̺̪͖̒̉̏͆͟͝h̸̨͓̙̥͙̞͇̣̗̟̳̘̲͔̦̗̉ͭͣ̅͋͗̒̊̈̋̇̈́͛̏̿ͧ̋ ̢̋̉̊ͩ̒̔ͧ̚҉̫̰̭͚͇͖̘̱̞̰̬̗͙̬͕ͅ  
̦͖̳͙̼̳̞̝̱͇̝̐͆̄̿͑̌̓́̽̅̑̑ͭ̔͊ͣ̋̌̾̀͢͜͠͞R̪͔̩̳̲̞͈͍̹̝̟̪͎̽̄́̂ͮ̐͒ͧ͑͛͌̈͊͘͜͟͡ͅo̡͊ͧ͐ͮ̈́ͥ̅̄̽̀ͧ̿͆ͨ̚͏̤̮̭͕̗̩̠͈̥̖̲̞͙̱͔͈̜̱͉m̵̜͙̥̭̬͖̞ͣ̒͌ͨ́̒ͬ̅̋͞ͅa̸̷̪̗̻̯̲̳̍̈́̓̀̃͒̎̓̈͑̿̓́̾̾́͘̕ ̸̴̭͍͔̯̳̬̦̱̞̲̞̩̪̜͈̤̻̤̻̂̇ͯ̾̓́̽ͣ͌̄̒ͭ̅̿̇̌͋͘͜͝r̴̥̖̙̱͎̳̼͇̭͒͗͋͂̾͂̾̍ͤ̄͗̑̍̕͡ͅò͇̫̘͕̙̤͇͙̥̣̳̺̒̈́͑̎ͭ͊ͧͣ́͒͌͆ͤ̒ͩ͑͡͞͡ͅm̆̊̏͐̆̈́̓ͨ̿̌ͦ̔͋̓̾͒̇̚͏̸҉̵̱̥̮̙͢a͈̝̹̮̱͚̭̱̥͙ͯ̂ͥͯ͗̉͐ͩͮ̀  
̵̡̡̧̛̖̟͓̰͙̟̣̺̹̅́͒̎ͪͧm̴̤̠̫͍̞̮͚̝̘̳̙̳ͭ̌͐͑͡ą͉̳̜̱̦̗̟̟͈̲͓̻͖̭̿̔ͧ̒͗̀͆ͧ̔̌̏̄͊̈́ͭ̊͝m̧͓͍̦̱̣͙̻̰̭̘͍̯̮͇̥̬͚̏̉͐͛ͬ͒̾̔̑ͪ̓͑̃͌ͩ̊̊̃ͮ͢͠͠a̿̊̋ͭ̌́ͬ͂ͮ̾͂̆ͩͮ͊̚͏̤̺͖̞̬̼͙ͅͅă̬̟͖̼̬̳͚̭̰̹̙͔͎͌̎ͨ̂ͭ͆̎ͨ̿̔̌͑̃̿͒͢͠ȧ̡̮͎͎̩̜̞͕͙̹̘̱̂̇͊́́̎͋̽͠  
ͥͨ̈́̌̅ͫ̉͠҉̶͉̺̜̱̬̝͟͡g̢̛͍̣̻͉͓̬̰͉̗͍̠̭͎͖̹̈́ͥ̑ͥ̏͂̆͊̿ͨͮ͛̈̆͟͞â̛̯͙̟͚̻̿̎̽ͪͣ͛ͮ̐̏̀̎̍̅̔̆͞ ̵̷̵̡͈͕͇̳̱͗̉͌̆͂̈́̇̆͂̈̾͑̚͢g͚̲͉̞̪͗͒ͬ̄̇͑́̈́̍̽ͭ̐͋̚̕͘͘͢a̭͈̳̞̬͈̝͎̭̖̐ͦ̐͆ͫ̏̔͊̍̎̊͐ͫ̔̿̚͡͝͡ ̢̢̨͎̼͔̜̣̗͎̦͚̂͌̈́̌̿ͥ̒͛̊͑̀̚ͅo̵̅ͮͭ̄̆̍͊̎̓͏͇͚͕͉̥̤̼̬͉̣͈̤̪̞͉̳̱̣ǫ̞̫͓͕͔̣͈̟̤͕̲͍͔̙̽̾̎̒̂̕͡ͅͅh̶̢ͥ̽͊̐̾҉͔͖͎̤͙̤͇͚̝͘ ̷̡̢̻̜͉̪̠̱̘̮͓̣̝̠͙̟̼̈́ͭͫͦ̕ͅl̩̦͕͔̤̞̖͇̲̱̞͉͒͊͑ͯ͑̒ͧ̇̐͐̽̚͞͡ͅa̸̧̤̜̹̺͕̯͈̘̲͓ͯ͌̃̋͊ͬ̽̊̈́̀͟ ̸̵̧̜̬̲̬̥̂̃̇̊̈̀͆ͫ̚̕̕ĺ̢ͮ̓̔ͫͮ̔̃̓ͪ͆ͮ̌̾̽̆ͦ̓͏͇͓̮̠͔͇͡ą̷̞̹̫̲̘̻͈̙̱̣͔̤̦̺̜̳̞̍ͦͮ̂̾͒̇͒̆  
̝̮͉̖̱̝̙̱̂̎ͤ̄ͫ̓̀ͭ́͌̽̈̒ͨ͛͘͡rͯͦͭ̏͆̽̿ͮͧ̉ͩ̊ͧ҉̟̗͕͕̣͍̱̗̪̼̗̀͢͞a̴̞̝̲͓͇͖̪̤͕̙̟̮ͪͬ̂͆̀̒ͭ̀͛ͫ͑̄͂̆̚͟͡b̶̼̱̟̖̫̔ͭ͗ͯͥͫ͑ͥ͐b̵͕̩̤̟̠̫ͬͦ̉͂̇̅̚͜ữ̢̩̟̹̺͕͇̜̳̒͑͒ͫ͆̐͂̀̐̍ͯͤ̀͗̍͊́ ̴̺̗̞͈̘ͫͮ̂ͮ̏ͥͫ͑̂ͬ͂ͫ͑ͪ̀̿͊̀̀̚͟͝ŗ̴̴̘͍̟̘̫̲̭̩͚͍͕̰̼͍̣̜́ͪͫ̓̍ͤͭ̏̔́̚ą̷̛̝̻͍͕̖̞̙͉ͥ͑ͪ͡b̸̟̥̤̻̞͕͈̟ͭ̍͐ͯͨ͆̌̒̈́̎͊̂̑̄ͣͫ͡͞͞b̢̛̭̯͍̳̰̱̫̮̻̝̖̖̫̼̞͈̹̱̅̏̆͛̆̅̒̊̃͌̚u̸͊͗ͧ̏̏ͦ̅̒̓̐̍̆͑ͧ̃ͮ͒ͣ̐͏̵̵͙̱̩͉̹̹̬̙̯̤̮͍̬̝͙̺͈̖͞ͅ ̨̜̪̦͍͊́ͣ͛͒ͬͧ̔ͬ͌̒̄̽͑̒ͨ̚͟͜͟ͅr̨̛̘̟̭̹̘̭ͪ͑̀ͥ̋̈̆̾̋ͫ̓̎ͤ̉̓͠o̡̮͉͇̝̯͔̱ͯ̉̈́͟m̗̘̥͖̝͍̹̗͇̜̦͈̝̼͍̼̐͒̊͐͘ȧ̬̲͚͇̅͊̅͜n̵̸̛̙̤̝͉̥̘͍̯̮̭ͦͦ͛̐͘͟ç̴̻͎̝̥̗̝͛̉͂ͦ̂̆̒̄ͬͯ̉̐̀͜͜ͅe̓̆̒̆ͦͬ͋ͧ͊ͬ̑̓̑҉̲̼͎̤̺̩̗͕̪͚̻̺̼͟͜͡ ̶̡̱̻͕̖͍̫͓̥̜̙͈͈͓̯̠̮̑̊̇͆̇͘ͅ  
̒ͩͧ̇̈́̑̓͘҉͈̭͎̭̺d̵̢̲͚̫̙̜͍͍͓̗̝̞ͥ̅ͯ̾̈́̔ͧͥ͛ͭ͝u̵̜͓̣̲͇̖̘͉̝̘̦̲̻͕͕͖̥ͩ̔̈́͗̽̄̎̆͋̓̑̐̋͛͊͌̀̚͞͠ͅḃ̵͔͈͚̳̙̠̟̖̤͔̠̥͚͕̯͈̱̏͆ͩ͆ͧ͘ͅb̶̶̪̹̪̘͊́ͣ̆ͧ̉͋̑͛ͭ̀ͨͣ͒́ͪ͛u̵̸̧̺̳͇̺͙̰̹̻̠̩̼̇ͭ̀̓̈́ͯ̐̇̈͘͘ ̗͇̘͇̹̔ͣ́͑́͢ṣ̢̳̙͈̝̙̹̻̻̲̮͛͋͑ͧ̆͗͗ͫ͊ͩ̌͒͘͝͝t͍̳̫͕̣̮͇͍͕̲̩͙̩̣̳̖̫̆ͣ̏ͨͫ̈͛͊̌ͥͤ͆͋̏͑̐ͨ̎̕ͅe͉̩͇̞͚̭̩͑̅͌͆͒́͡p̓ͨ̍͗̔҉̶̙̭̲̱̫̬͓̥͓̥̭̺͇̹̩̹͉͘͜p̴̫͇̙̥̣͕͍̌ͩ̽̾̉͆ͦ̔ͫͩͨ͐ͧ̃̆ͮ͆̚̚͝u̾̐̇̾̂҉̵̛̦̰̯̹̣̮͈̣͙̪͔̫͠͠ ̸̵͙̗̬͍̲̺͙͙̬̝͔̼̮̩͔̉̅́̅ͬ̈̓͑̌̂̓ͫ͛͗ͥͤ͟ͅn̵̸̢̲͍̖̙͔̻̭͔̗̬͈̆̃̈́̆̅͋͑̆̈̚ͅa̛͇̗̫̹̼̼̞͍͎͙ͣ̐ͣ̀̑̓́͋̓ͬ̾͘ḩ̶̛̘̤̬̙̜͆ͤ̓͗̓̓̾͂͛̑ͪͭͦ̽͑ͣͦ͊̄͟o̴̝͉͙̪̝͔̰͓͔̲̫̮̱ͣͬ̍̔̅̒ͦ͊̎̐ͯ̌͛́n̡̖̱̥̘̬̣̝͍͎̟͚̯̒̎̇͐̋ͮ͘ ̶̸̛͉̱͚̻̲͖͈͓͔̩ͪ̈ͫ̎͢r̶̟̱͓̘͉̣̤̹͙̟̱̟͔͕̪ͭ̽͂̋̊̉͂̃̍̓ͩ̅ͪ͂̉͛̚̕àͧ̓̐̒̓̓̾ͮ͗̽ͭ҉̺͙̘͞b̷̰͙̝̺͚̠͖̙͙̣͕̩͔̣̭̣̙̐̈̒̒ͩ͛̍̋͆ͫͥͯ͠͡ͅb̷̸̢̬̹͙͍͚̠̥̱͖͓̞̰̟̬̳̩̗̮̔̊̓͌̔̉ͭ̏̐ͯͩo̜͕͍̻͓̳͚͚̓̓͒̓ͣ̎̃̑̈̒̔ͭ͝͝  
̛̝̖̼̱̩̜̬̩̝̩̻͖͉̬̝̥̐̔ͫ̾̑̌ͫ͂ͯ̃ͭͯ̋͘͜͜ͅw͚̳͇͔͇͓̞̘͙̝̓ͤͪͤͦ͌ͫ̃ͪ̓ͧ͊̎̆́͜͜͞aͥ̀͐͗̄͏̠̝̘̖̬͙̖͘b̊̾̃ͮ̆ͩͤ͂̆ͦͤ͗͏̤͖͇̲̥̬̤̮b̷̞͓̰̗̙̳̪̰̫͚͓̝̱̭͖ͤ̒͊̌ͨͥ̈́͋ͩ̿̀̄̅̕͘ͅͅuͯ̌ͮ̀̉͒ͫ́ͪ͂̽̽ͬ̈́̌͏̴̣͕̘͇̜̤̮ ̨̧͚̖̼̠͍̝͖̲̇ͮ͗ͥ̿ͭ́̊ͩ͘͝ẇ̴́̇ͪ̈́̿͆͒҉̼̱̪̦̤͔͖̯̮͉̱̬͇͚̟͓̯̱͉u̳͉͉̲͇͙̘̒̎̄̓ͩ̿̈́̎ͤ͢b̓̓ͦ̉̽̌̏ͣ̆̂ͭ̀ͧ̎̃̊̆͞҉̣̦͕̺̖̜̱̗̣̰̫͔b̷͔̻̪̙̥̥͓̩̬̞̒͛ͫ͊̃̇͊ͦͪ̈͑͗͌̌̋̀͊̍̀̕ͅͅͅͅűͭ͛̋̅́̔̇ͣ̀҉̡̢̜̗̗̮̱͎̫̗͖͠ ̷̖̩̱͙͚̗͇̼̱̺̣̹͓̠͍̔̆̾̉̔̉̈͂̄̔̎̄ͣ͋w̸̸̛̫͍͔͇̣̰̣̞̜͍͖̥͙̔ͥ̎̂͞ͅëͬ̐͆̉̒̓̂ͦ̽͐͐ͮ̔͊̏͐̈͏̢̨͖͇̤͕̤̯̖͙̭͟ą̊̒̊̄̌ͣͫͣ̏̾̑̋ͤ́̆̒͂́̚͟͡҉̝̮͕͕̬̰̠͈̩̘̲b͍͇̤̝͑̽͂͗̎̓ͦ͒ͪ̉ͩ͐̀͟͡o̸̪̪̜͕̞̙̟̘͑̃ͭ̔̿͐͂̂̾̀̊͐͒̿ͥ͋̅̚͘͢͟o̼̭̙̥̭̠̮̰ͬ͐̋̽ͩ͢  
̸̡ͨ̽̃̒̅̂̂̋̍̐́̋ͨ̃͗ͫ̚͏̷̣̳͕͉̺͍̻̦͔ͅE̵̸̢͉̥͙͖͍̟̞͔̳̽̈ͪ́̽͆̂ͨ̃̀ͫ͞ẻ̪͉̟̳̠̟̱͓̣̬̼̺͙̭ͦ̃̓ͥ̊̈́͘͡r̶͎̠̣̲̩̟̻̾ͧ̋͊̔ͭ̌ͬ̀ͣ͊͢͡g̸̹̦̱̹̰̘̭̯̝͓̰̝̥̣̽ͧ͑̃͋ͪ͗̊͜͢͠ͅͅe̴̪̗͉͈̓͋ͧ̋͒̊̉ͩͬͫ̋͆ͤ͟͞͠s̶͉̜̞͚̠̟̩̳̲̹̳͚ͣͯ̋̾́ͯͧ͒̏̄̆ͣ̏͛͂̔ͣͥ̓́͝!̷̹̝̝̟̮̹̼̙̟͈̬͙͖̱̳̲̻͙͙ͪ̿̒̐̐̈  
̨̢̹̮̪̺͇͈͓̫̋̿́ͭ̽ͭ͆̒ͥ͒̎̈́͆ͤ̃ͯ͜Ḙ̷̤̘͖ͣ̋ͣͥ̍͟e̸͈͇̣̜̮̞͓̗͕̦̰͍̩̥̙̐́ͮ̊͊̐̃͑̓̆̒̒ͫ͊ͩ͊́͘͟ṟ̢͙̠̤͍͎̳̝͙͍͈͎̺̦̹̟̫̀ͭ̋ͣ̉͘͞ͅģ̲͎͕̞̲̯̳͕͙ͬ͋ͮ̀ͥ̈́͗̀̕͡͡e̴̶̢̧͈̭̦̟͈̗̟ͪͫ̃̋ͯͨ̀̈́̈͐͌ͭ̏̐͊̑͛͝s͙͇̻̮̤͗ͥ̍̆͌͌̓ͫ͛̆ͨ̉̀̕ ̶̛̼̫̭̩̮̱̭͌ͭ̎͗̂̾̇ͦ͌͆̏́̍e̡͍̪̜̤͇̳͍̩͈͉͍̭̻̘͈͉͔̋̉ͯ̒͑̽̃̾̏̑̋̓̐ͧ̉̍̚͜͡ȩ̛͈̘͇̳͙͕̤͖̔̔̒̃̿̇̐ͬ̈̎ͣ͛͘ͅr̶̸̷̶̳̦̰̦͙̜̥͆ͫ̍́̐̀͊̑̏͊͛͂ͤ͋g̊ͤͪͤͮ̔͒͋̄͛̎̀̓̑̇̂͏̛͕͙͉͙̯̗͓̥͖̱͇͉̝͎̙͙ẻ̟̜̟͕̖̻̦̫͚̬̤̦̪͇͊̓͒̀͡ͅͅͅs̷̢͔̬̥̥̠̙͉̗̮͒͛̈̀̀ ̴̨̻͈̫̙̱̞͎̝̙̯̥͚͖͈̪̣͕̌ͩͯ̄̑͒C̷͔̺͖̦͚͎̬͉̥͉͚̄̓̀ͣ͐͂̌ͧͬ̌͋͌͠ͅt̨̗̣̝̞ͦ̉ͫͨ͊͑ͯ̌̔̅͋͘ȟ̸̢̛͕̙̮̗ͪͧ͂ͨ̈ͧ͑͊̾̀ũ̧̧ͪͣ̄ͦͧͦͩ̐̓̊̚̚͠҉̺̞̥̩̳̝̞̥͉̳ļ̴̴̢̟̺͚̥̗͉̠̠͈̠̬̦̩͕͚̰͙͙ͬͧ̂͛͌̒͝ͅų͈̰̫͕̯͚̰̥͈̩̓̎̅ͫ̃̂̓͘ ̱̣̬̤̣̳̻͎̲͙͔̘̤͑ͣ̃ͥ̅͊͂͢͝͝ͅf̴͖̯̪̜͒̊ͨ͐̉́ͯͭͤͨ̇͂́́̚͠t̘̫͉͈̻̲̟͍̯̹̐ͫ̃͋̅͌̑̓͋̍ͪ͋̎̑̀͡ͅa̢͚̝̟̫ͣ͒ͩ͂ͬ̓ͬ̕͠ͅg̶̴̩̜̟̬̤͖̭͓͙̝͎͎ͣ̒̒́͗̓h̵̦̮͙̪̬̼̞͕͒̐͐͒̅ͪͧ̍̒ͨ̓͗̎ͮͩͮ̑͘͝n̴̸͙̹͎̉̄ͤͨ̑ͯ̇ͪͭͯ͒̕͢!̷̨̛̭͖̝͕͈̮̠̹͓̬̳̱͓̳͎̘̹̙ͪ͋ͥͣ  
̸̡̪͚̦̱̹͙̤̝ͥ͑͐̑̃ͩͅr̔̊ͣͣ̃͌͌͋͂͗̅̔͊͑ͯͣ͏̵͚͓̫͔̖̟͙̩͇͖͉͈̫̟̩̭͟ͅa̛̺̞̼͙̣̮̬̹̹̼͎̙̩̻̘͂͋ͬ̀ͩ̌ͪ͊ͥ̅̾̈́ͧ͜b̵̨̡̨̲̖̬͎̯̘̗̼̝͉͓͕̺͎͚̙͙̟̣̾̍̓ͦͬ̆ͬ̊̓̄͂̒ͦ̏͆̍ͬ͜b̷͉̥̱̬̙̝̝̹̪̖͙̫͙̺̻̮ͧͮ̾͂͐͘͜o̴̬̣̝͎͉̥̥̟͈͙͓̩͉̲̣̙̬̘̐ͣͨͯͨ͊ͩ ̷̰͙̩͈͉̦̲̪̬̪͎̭̱̗͕͖̩̅ͣ̓͂ͨ̚͟r̨͕͇̭͉̣̩̯̝̩̭͙̺̜͍͕͐̂̇ͣ͑ͮ̚͘̕ą̸̛̮̜̲͕͉͇͈̺̼̳̺̂̊̅͂͒ͦͤͩͣͭ͜b̷͚̗̘̱͔̦̯͎ͭͭ̊͌̏̊̔ͭ͂ͦ́̌͋̄̋̏̿ͨ̀̚͝ḃ̛͙̼̗͚̱̱̞̠̖̭̐ͩ̽ͥͥ̄ͯ͑ͩ̕͟o̷̴̖͖͚͖̰͈̹̭̿̑̃ͥ́̃̈́̍̓̔̏͌̔̓͑̓̆ͯ̀̚ ̶͖͖͓̱̣̠̗̰̠̟̟̈ͤ̒̈́ͮͦ͗ͨͤͩ͊͟M̢̧ͧ̌͛ͫ̂͊ͫ̑̿͐̌̑̉̃̒̿̓̀͞͏̝̳͎̻̩̗Ä̸͍̲̲̲̼̤̉̑ͪͭ̿̄͛ͣ̆ͧ̒́N̘̮̱̖̝̖̭͇̳̜͉̗̘̹͎̻̩͖ͮͦ͌͌ͭͣ͆͒̅̐̄̔͐ͧ̽ͪ͟M̸̧̦̠̰͉͎̹͎͔̺͖̹͕̗̣͆ͮ̅̒̈ͥ͛͢ͅỘ̧̫̲̪̗͍͖̬̠̗͈͚̠̱̙̭͓ͭ̾ͩ̍͛ͣ ̵̢̠̙̭̹͇̮͉͕̘͇̳̝͔̞̞̮̩͉͋̂̋͒̅̀͡Y͑͐̏ͬ̽͘͡͏̹̠̩͚͘͜A̛͈͇̰̳̗̺̫̲͖̞̬̗̼̰̺̅̄̿ͤ̈ͯ̈́͞ͅN̴̸̴̢̢̹̼̻̳̫̯̭ͦͪͦ̑̃̎͊͆M̴̶̛͍̖̹͙͎̤̟̥̙̖̯̋ͥ̓̒̀ͦͩ̇̊ͦ̃ͮ̌͒͛ͭ͐̏̀͝ͅȎ̧ͧͯ̆ͪ̈́̂͆̊ͭ̒͋͝͏͏̻͚̻̼̙  
̸̡̢̨̛̟͈̣̝̯̬̗̞̱̰̫̙͆̀̈̆͋ͤ͒̌̏ͫ̈́̽̐̈͗̽ͦ̚Ȩ̱͈͉ͩͩ͂̑̿̀̇ͧ̀̚͘͞E̐ͪ̅͆̃͏̶̢̡̹͓̤̱̺͍̙̹̣̮͝R̂ͥͯ͗҉̛͚͇̻͙̪̼̟̠̙̱̥̱G̷͊͑̓͂̀ͩ̀̈̋͌ͫ͂͌̚͟҉̴̩͕̣̯͔̳͔E̵̡̘̼̦͈̘͊̉̽̆ͤ̎̊̄ͤ͛̓͂̇ͭͫ̓͊̚͡S̢̢̐ͦͨ̈́ͦ҉̯̰̥͎̜̜̹ ̶̛̘̳̖͚̠͌ͦͪ̄ͭ̎ͮͦ̀̚̕Ȩ̷̵̟̯̻̜̗̩̘͕̭͖̍̃̊͋̄̆̄ͩ͋̃ͭ̈́̏ͮ̆͊͑̏Eͥ͌ͨ̐͌ͤ̿́̎́̋̃́̚͜͠҉̤̗̲̜͉͈̰̩͓Ŗ̘̟̰̬̥̳̤̖̲͙̯̾͗͐́̚Ģ̢̡̤͎̩͚̞͍̺̹̠̫̠̥͔̦̲̼̟̥̂͒͆̐̿́͛ͫ̏͢͜Ȅ̥̺̭̼̰͈̖͉̣͑̒̿̉́́S̨̢̬̯̥͉͈͍̓͛͂ͩ͑̋͋ͧ̐̉͆ͨ́ͭ̓͐ͧ̓ͯ͘͢ ̦̜̫͉̤͍͎̗͔̞̟̺̤̖̑̈͂̆ͦͫ̀̀͘͠͝C̷̷̠͎̜͔̳̩̪͔̪̩̤̩̝̮͓̮̭͗̐̒͋̽́̽ͣ̑̿̾͢͞T̶̬̯̖͓̣̖ͩ͊͛͊̾ͭͯ̏ͧ͑͊̀͜͞Ḩ̪͈̱̣͕͍̦̠̲͙̱̯̥͐ͯ̇͋ͮͮ̐͜U̧̘͙̝̠̲̟̯͍͙̲̫̰̟̱̘͇̩ͪͤͮ͑̽́̓̌̿ͪ̈͒̔̅̐̀ͅL̓ͦ͒ͪ̏ͫ͏̢̖͎̗̜͞͡͝ͅƯ͖̤̖̺̮͍̹̜̰̞̳̰͖̓͗̋ͨ͌̾̊ͣ̿̆̚̕ ̢̟̙̠̟̝̲̥͈̯͙͑̅́̀͋̃ͩͥͥͮ̀̿ͩ̓ͥ͛ͣ͝F̸̲̩̻͙͙̦͓̗͙̟͖̺̰̊ͫ̃̍̇̌̑͗ͯͮ͌̓ͮ͛͆ͪ́͢T͑ͯ̓͛ͦ̽͆͛ͧͦ̈҉̡̡͍̬̤̻̩̼̤̭͓̰̳̕͘A̛̳̙̣̫̓͊͗̏̂̊͒̏ͧͦ̑ͯ̊ͦ̌ͫ̌̑̚͝G̾ͪ̂͂̍͗̅̌ͨ͘҉̮͚̜̰͓̪̞̰̯̟̘͝ͅHͫ̿͂ͣ͒͗̈̄͐̋̌͐̏ͨ͏̵̹̺̮̥͉̯̭̫͉̰̮̥̥̝̮́̕͢N͍̳̻͙͉̥͕̊̎͒̅̅ͤ̇́͞͠!̴̷̣̖̳̣̆͋̋ͪͮ̐͋̒̓̄́͌ͧ̈́̋̇ͬ́!̢̟̦̱͉̞̙̞̱̩̮̗̺͕̞̬͕͉̈̓͑͗̅̆ͯ̈ͬ͠͠!̛̞̜̱̣̟̲͔̜̯̗͕̫͙͖̀ͤ͑̊̌̄̀!̴̡͓̖̱̤̹̠̗ͧͥ̂͗͐̊̍̋ͥ!̔̈͗͌҉̟̩̮̬͉̱̥͈̲͉͚͜!̙͉͕̭̞͚͚̣͙ͤ̅͗̍ͪ͑͒ͮͬ̋ͤ́̚͘͢͡!̸̢͉̩͎͇̥̘̩̬̯̺̺̻̠̤ͩͮ̃ͣ͂ͭ̈́̉̄ͭ͑͡  
̴͉͖͍͍͉̔̿ͦͪ̄̂ͦͤ̀̄ͭ̌ͣ́

Event hough it was hard to read I did the spell and it shot a light beam at my chest from my wand and then everything went black and I would see my parents again…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14; SURPRISE AGAIN!**

By the time we got down to the common rooms where everyone got bit by snakes everything was fine. Madam pomfry went on and used snake bute medicine on the snake bites that the students got and nobody died. The girl witht the box of bees loked really grumpy because a snake had bt her and she sat in a pile with all the other students that got bit by snake bites too. All of the bitten people got their medicine and then they all got up to go back to wherever they were before they got bit. Hermionie and I went to where Harry was but he was acting weird for some reason and didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me. I over hesrd some people talking about the snakes:

"yeah some student must have accidently conjured them with a spell. No big deal."

BUT I KNEW THAT THIS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH VOLDEMORT.

Then I saw him acros the rom talking with pomfry about how to take care of snake bites and he turned and saw me and gave me A LOOK and walked away. 'Weird" I thought with hate and went off to the Dufflegrist common room to check my email. I opened the door and….

SURPRISE! Everyone shouted!

There was everyone that I had sent emaisl and letters to, standing in the dufelgrist common room wearing the dufelgrist colors of orange and pink and someone had cleaned the common room and added more gliter so it looked a million times better. I was not expecting this!

So we had a second party and then I talked to some cute guys. I talked to Harry who was avoiding me earler to not ruin the surprise for me and I talked to other cute guys like Cedric Digory who kind of looked like Edward Cullen from the twilight manga I used ot read when I was at home in Nihon. I thien realized that Dufflegrist felt more like a home to me now because with so many friends (and cute guys lol) I didn't even miss my dead parents (well maybe a little but the pain never goes away.) Then the second party went on all night long!

MEANWHILE~~~~

_Voldemort (yes it really is him!) was walking down a corridor and said to himself "damn those snakes didn't kill a single person! Not one! Ill have to try harder next time." He looked down at his papers from potions class and saw one written by Janis. 'janis jadeaple…..i've heard that name before. It was the name of the woman I loved, a long long time ago….." and he kept walking down the corridor, thinking about Janis and her ancestor….._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14; SURPRISE AGAIN!**

By the time we got down to the common rooms where everyone got bit by snakes everything was fine. Madam pomfry went on and used snake bute medicine on the snake bites that the students got and nobody died. The girl witht the box of bees loked really grumpy because a snake had bt her and she sat in a pile with all the other students that got bit by snake bites too. All of the bitten people got their medicine and then they all got up to go back to wherever they were before they got bit. Hermionie and I went to where Harry was but he was acting weird for some reason and didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me. I over hesrd some people talking about the snakes:

"yeah some student must have accidently conjured them with a spell. No big deal."

BUT I KNEW THAT THIS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH VOLDEMORT.

Then I saw him acros the rom talking with pomfry about how to take care of snake bites and he turned and saw me and gave me A LOOK and walked away. 'Weird" I thought with hate and went off to the Dufflegrist common room to check my email. I opened the door and….

SURPRISE! Everyone shouted!

There was everyone that I had sent emaisl and letters to, standing in the dufelgrist common room wearing the dufelgrist colors of orange and pink and someone had cleaned the common room and added more gliter so it looked a million times better. I was not expecting this!

So we had a second party and then I talked to some cute guys. I talked to Harry who was avoiding me earler to not ruin the surprise for me and I talked to other cute guys like Cedric Digory who kind of looked like Edward Cullen from the twilight manga I used ot read when I was at home in Nihon. I thien realized that Dufflegrist felt more like a home to me now because with so many friends (and cute guys lol) I didn't even miss my dead parents (well maybe a little but the pain never goes away.) Then the second party went on all night long!

MEANWHILE~~~~

_Voldemort (yes it really is him!) was walking down a corridor and said to himself "damn those snakes didn't kill a single person! Not one! Ill have to try harder next time." He looked down at his papers from potions class and saw one written by Janis. 'janis jadeaple…..i've heard that name before. It was the name of the woman I loved, a long long time ago….." and he kept walking down the corridor, thinking about Janis and her ancestor….._


	15. Chapter 165

**CHAPTER 165: THE CURSE OF THR DUFFLEGRISTS**

The party was overa nd Janis slept in thedufflegrist commonroom when everone was done. The room tried to make more beds for everyone but it couldn't keep up with all of the new Duffledgritsts ("Yay!" Janis thought to herself) and it ran out, so a lot of people were sleeping on the floor as well.

Suddenyl yhr room started shaking and whirling and the wall opened and dumped all of the diffelgrists on the ground outside of the school. They heard a loud voice that seemed to scoem from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Theres too many of you dang students in here. You bakas come back later when I have made more beds and gotten a new fridge."

"Okay…" muttered the difelgrists who wree upset that their sleep had been interrupted from being dumped on the ground. Sicne they were next to the lake someone said "hey, it's a great day! Let's all go swimming and hang out to celebrate all of us being new duffelgrists" said Janis to everyone.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone, and they all changed into their wizard bikinis (except for the boys of course) and except for the girl with the bees who just sat under a tree. The rest of the dufflegrists got a boombox and started playing some really rad music as they danced together and had a sweet old time.

So they were laughing and splashing and swimming a little bit and playing some volleyball. Janis wondered why the squid in the lake didn't show up but she didn't worry about it because it didn't hurt her before and their was no way it would want to hurt her again.

Suddelnly a man with a logn whwite beard and a pointy had walked across the Hogwrats grounds and interrupted the duffelgrists party. "You there, Janis, what do you think you're doing?"

Janis said "I'm throrowing up a prty with all of the other Duffwelgrists," she said.

"come with me." And Dumbledore took her by the arm and made her get on some regular clothes and took her to his headmaster office. The sorting hat was there and so was Dumbledore and his pet bird and all of the weird little things in the room that Dumbledore had. He had his pensive full of mamories, a bunch of weir dhourglass things, and then he also had a weird harpoon looking thing haning on thr wall with a bunch of other weapons, which was next to the bird perch and his potted plants that looked like they smelled nice. Dumblerood sat down in his headmaster chair and faced her gravely. "Janis, as a diuffelgrist I expect you to be more careful. DO you know of the curse of Dufflegrist?"

"No…" Janis said with a little bit of worry. What was going to happen to her friends?

"The curst of Suffelgrist involves death. Lots of death. The history of duffelgrist is filled with death and stairs. The last group of difelgrists…

"How did they die?" Asked Janis with worried. What was going to happen to her friends?

I can't tell you that. Now intil your older. In the meantime, stay away from stairs.

"Okay. Thnak you, headmaster sama." Said Janis. "I must warn my friends!"

She ran out of the headmasters office and back to the Dufflegrist lake party. She told all of hernew friends about a curse on dufflegrists and that they needed to not use stairs anymore.

"but how will we get around the castle? The castle is full of stairs!" said Draco Malfyo who also joined Dufflegrist because his friend did and he didn't want to be alone. He was alloed to join Dufflegrist because he promised ot be good and he even did a pinky promise with Janis so she trused him.

"some of you have brooms, right? You can fly around Hogwarts **if** you need to get around. Some of you can climb…and remember wingarduim leviosa? We will have no trouble getting around and avoiding the curse of Dufflegrist! Duflelgrist will live on!"

The other students cheered and went back into the castle to do student things until the room was done making beds. Janis turned to go back into the castlebut saw Dumbledore again!

"Janis, I have decieded that you are old enough to hear of the Duflegrist curse. Come, let me tell you."

He began to speak and Janis listened….


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 THE FLASHBACH  
**

Once upon time there lived in the land of glorius nipponh a radishing Shinto miko prestess called Janis Jadpel THE FARST. She was sexy! Made into a very hot young woman! She was taller and her chest had gotten even bigger and now kawaii shinto uniform looked even more kawaii because the skirt was longer and she was shocked because her eyelashes had gotten longer and she was a total hottie. She was bleesed with magical skills but she ufcouldt go to maffical school until she got as cholarship from horwrats and they even gave her aher own special broom so she culd bfly from Hogwarts to nihong whenever she got homestock.

She had pure of heart and had promised her hart to no man and said she would never fall in love or else her magics power would weekend. So she went to England to study her magic in the wilderness with the animals and drewied priests and fairisies. There was no Hogwarts back then but she met four interesting peopl named Godrick, Saladbar, Raweena and Helga. They were four friends who studies magic together and seceded to found a magical school to teach children magic. Janis thought this a great idea so

She asked "Can I help do that thing?"

"And they said SURE WHY NOT after all you are really powerful and you are pure of heart, our frend." AND THUS HOGWARTS WAS FO"UNDED with the five origin hourses of GRIFINDOOR, SLITHER-IN, RAVENCLAW, DUFFLGRIST and that other one with the badger.

And so much time went by and the blossoms frell from the trees agains and again and again as the seasons became spring and then summer many more times that the other four DIED. And Janis was left all ALONE She became headmaster at Hogwrits and was good and kind to all of the students who came from far and wide but especially some of them….

Althugh she had kept her hart from knowing love by keeping it in a glass jar metaforkally. But there was one man for whom her heart trembled and jiggled in her cheast. His eyes were crystal goblets full of lakes and his haer long and black and so manly. His name was Jerry Punkdaft and she fell in LOVE … He was at first hesitat but then became arigatoful for her love and he loved her too, suddenly. They had pashionate romance all of the time, everywhere. And nothing could keep them apart except for that one thing tht did. Slowly but Shirley, Janis began to feel weird and she realised that she was loosing her powers. It was hard but she decided to giveiup her powers to marry Jerry and become Mrs. Jadeappl-yPunkdaft. All of her studdents were happy for them accept Janis's little sister who smoked plants nad laughed alot and also one of Janiss's favorite students whose name was Tom Riddell. Tom was smart and handosome of course but Janis had eyes for only one aman and that man was JHerry. However she and Tom were good friend so one night she went to him to ask him something importunate. They met in the courting room at midnight and that was the rroom that they chose becasuse they knew nobody would think to look for them there because they were not lovers. It was a nice room near the grand staircase.

"What did you wan't to talk to me about"? asked Tom her.

"I want you to be the ringbearer for my wedding with Jerry" said Janis "you know because we're such good friends"

…friends…..

Friends…

Friends…

"NO" he ballowed. And he stormed out of the room angryly. "NO I WILL NOT BE YOU'RE RINGBEARERS."

Anis ran after him clutching her skirts with her heart jiggling in her breast. "But TOMMY" she cried

"MY NAME IS NOT TOMMY" he cried "MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT AND I LOVED YOU BEFORE HE DID"

And he pushed Janis Jadeapple! He pushed her

DOWN

THE

STAIRS!

Janis Jadapple would never have the chance to become Mrs. Jadeapple Punkdaft because when she fell down the stairs she just died.

"I should have warned her about stairs" cried her sister when she received the news.

"Wots all the commoticon, eh?" asked a Duffbrlist student who had wander out of the dormintory that night.

"He'll blow my cover!" thought Voldemort so he pushed the kid down the stairs too.

Then suddenly a girl came out of the dormitory because she heard the boy fall down the stairs so he also pushed her down the stairs and she died.

And so it went

And he pushed them all and thy all fell down the stairs and they died in a pile.

And when the Diffwelgrists didn't walk fast enough for him to kill them, he used his dark magic for the very first time and pushed them down the stairs with magic and killed the rest!

Except for Janis's sister who was stoned in the dufflegist common room and didn't know what was happening. She later went back to Japanto grief because she wished she had warned her about stairs and then she went on with the rest of her life.


End file.
